Almas hechas leyenda
by Lixuniverse
Summary: Alex es un chico normal de nuestro mundo, hasta que por razones desconocidas termina en la academia de guerra y se ve en la obligación de ingresar a la Liga como invocador con el fin de averiguar como llegó ahí y como volver a su mundo. Por favor Disfuten si les llama la atención, y sino, igual. n.n
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, llevo años leyendo en este sitio y hace mucho que quiero escribir y dar mi granito de arena en la comunidad del fandom mas acérrimo xD. Pero bueno, decidí que mi primera historia sea de League of Legends, ya que aparte de ser uno de los juego que más juego (valga la redundancia) fue la primera a la cual el foco se me prendió, pero bueno, no esperen mucho de mi, apenas soy un noob en esto, y sin más que decir, disfruten. ;)**

**Almas hechas Leyenda- Saga 1: El ingreso a la liga:**

**Prologo**

Alex se removió entre sus sabanas otra vez, aturdido por el zumbante ruido de su despertador, odiaba madrugar más que cualquier otra cosa, o al menos eso es lo que piensa durante las mañanas, agradece con toda sus fuerzas que solo lo tendría que soportar hasta hoy, ya que ese es su último día de clases y comienzo de sus vacaciones de verano, "¡3 meses completos de pura vagueza y relajación!" es lo que repite una y otra vez mientras se alistaba para ir a su aburrido instituto para pasar esa eterna jornada antes de su duradero paraíso.

Una vez salido de una ducha caliente y relajante, el joven se vio en el espejo, tenía solamente 15 recién cumplidos hace 2 meses, una estatura ni muy alta ni muy baja, pero baja del promedio y unos cabellos negros y largos le cubrían la cabeza, le gustaba peinarse así, si se le puede llamar peinado, ya que no suele peinarse, más de una vez le han dicho que se vaya a cortar el cabello, propuesta que toma con un indiferente "sí, claro". Se puso rápidamente su uniforme y alistó sus cosas para el día, era el fin de clases, así que no empacó mucho, ni que fueran a mandarle tarea para el próximo curso. Cerro las puertas de su medio desordenado cuarto y comió ligero, se despidió de su madre con apuro y se movió a paso constante hacia la parada de autobús que lo llevaría más cerca de su institución educativa, término al que el suele dar similitud a prisión, a pesar de no tener nada en particular en contra de esta, solo no le gustaba ir en las mañanas tan temprano.

Una vez llegado a su destino, se apresuró a buscar a los "idiotas sin remedio" que denominaba amigos, eran un grupo de 5, muy unidos al conocerse de a años y acompañante participante de cada tontería que se les pasaba por la cabeza hacer, en fin, el típico grupo de amigos que se veían como hermanos, más sin embargo había una cosa que nunca tendría en común con sus 4 compañeros.

Y entonces la Kata se lanzó sobre mí y la stunee en el rango de la torre y la maté, me quedé con cara de WTF!, de paso que después me reportó por no dejarle hacerse su triple- Decia Ángel entre risas seguida de la de sus otros 3 acompañantes: Raúl, Fernando y Miguel.

Ya cállate, mira que llegó el amargadito- Respondió Fernando con una sonrisa señalando a Alex, quien acababa de llegar a donde se encontraban hablando y solo les miraba con una cara de fastidio.

Ya cállate Fer, ya ni me interesa saber que le ven a ese juego, es solo otro Dota- Dijo Alex con un notorio fastidio.

Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada Al, LoL y Dota son igualmente juegos divertidos ¿Por qué no lo juegas y ya? Digo, aun nos faltas tú y estaremos completos, ¿O aún piensas superar a María Laura en tu promedio?- Dijo Fernando agregando un tono picarón al momento de nombrar a la susodicha rival académica de Alex

Pfft, sí, claro- Dijo Alex con un enojo leve marcando su cara.

Los amigos de Alex eran apasionados fans del juego moba League of Legends, lo habían descubierto el año pasado y desde entonces solo se la pasaban jugándolo, todos menos Alex, a quien jamás le atrajeron ese tipo de juegos, con excepción clara del viejo mod de Warcraft 3 Dota, del cual si disfruto durante su infancia, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos de hacer que juegue al moba más jugado del momento, el solo tenía una cosa en mente, ganarle a esa pedante rubia de nombre María Laura, chica que conoció unos años antes y que con su arrogante y sabionda personalidad en contraste de su evidente belleza desarrollo una rivalidad académica con el pelinegro, aunque no era lo único en lo que competían, competían prácticamente en todo, siendo la victoria clara para la rubia, quien siempre mandaba un mirada de burla al joven cada vez que le ganaba en algo.

Alex se enojaba cada vez que la metían a ella en una conversación, siempre le habían molestado sus amigos con un supuesto amor mutuo por debajo de su acalorada rivalidad, cosas que le negaba y no mentía, jamás le había atraído ella o ninguna rubia en particular, siempre pensó que eran un tipo de chicas muy superficiales y no ha habido nada que comprobara que él está equivocado. Finalmente Alex decidió ignorar su comentario y seguir su aburrido y largo día final de clases, en donde básicamente lo único que hacía en las clases era dibujar cosas al azar mientras los profesores daban sus notas finales (De las cuales las suyas siempre quedaban de segundo en el curso por debajo de su "amiguita" de pelo amarillo) y sus amigos hablaban una y otra vez de "Ese juego tonto".

Finalmente el día había acabado, había soportado las miradas altaneras de María Laura tantas veces que podría patearla hasta el otro lado del mundo con tal de no verla y las conversaciones de sus amigos al no verse incluido por voluntad propia y desinterés al tema de estas. Alex ya estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias y se había empezado a encaminar a la salida de su prisión cuando cierta persona indeseada se atravesó en su travesía.

-Ho-la Al, veo que quedaste debajo de mí, de nuevo, quizás estés más cerca de ganarme la próxima- Dijo María de forma arrogante.

-Ya déjame en paz, lo menos que quiero es volver a ver tu cara durante mis vacaciones- Respondió Alex con una frustración evidente.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte tontito, pero mis papás invitaron a los tuyos a pasar las vacaciones a nuestra casa en la playa, y sabes lo muy amigos que son- Ante ese comentario Alex sintió como si el mundo entero se le cayera encima, no solo tendría que soportar a esa fastidiosa por todas las vacaciones, sino que tendría que aguantar los comentarios provocadores de sus amigos ante su estancia con "una chica tan guapa". A el ella no le atraía en lo más mínimo, a pesar claro de su físico envidiable, y lo único que a el le faltaba era que sus padres empezaran a acordar una relación entre ellos.

-Como sea, yo me largo- Dijo Alex tratando de ocultar su clara frustración y enojo, sin mucho éxito.

-Adiós Bobo- Se despidió la rubia con un gesto de su mano izquierda.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de salir del instituto con los ánimos por los suelos, no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar que su tortura empezara, y tanto que deseaba sentarse frente a la pc hasta que su trasero parezca un polígono perfecto y los nervios se murieran del placer. Ya en la entrada la voz de su amigo Fernando lo llamo hacia su grupo de idiotas, llamada que el desganado acepto.

-Oye perro, 3 meses en la playa con una rubia de cuerpo celestial, como te envidio- Dijo el con celos fingidos.

-Adiós- Dijo secamente sin ganas de escuchar más y empezando a caminar hacia su hogar.

-¡Espera!- lo agarró Fernando de los hombros- Vamos, que era broma, no te pongas así tampoco- Dijo tratando de disminuir su enojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Ya mis planes de no hacer nada se quedaron a nada- Dijo Alex resignado.

-Juega LoL con nosotros y ya, será divertido, y mucho mejor que soportar a tu amada rubia- Dijo Fernando tratando de arrastrar a su amigo a jugar el popular juego moba por enésima vez.

-Ya para ahorita sería lo único que me alegraría, veremos, chao- Dijo Alex empezando a encaminarse a su hogar sin ánimo alguno.

-Bueno, es lo más cercano a un sí que él ha dicho- Dijo Miguel, quien estaba al lado de Fernando.

Alex llegó por fin a su casa, y todo iba como el lo había predicho, sus padres le dijeron que irían a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de playa con María Laura y sus padres, recibió un Whatsapp de ella diciendo que la pasarán genial (aunque sea solo ella disfrutando de su sufrimiento) y finalmente se sentó como una morsa en frente de la pc viendo videos estúpidos y leyendo artículos random en Taringa hasta muy tarde, cuando decidió que era suficiente y se fue a dormir, ya en su cama, algunas palabras vinieron a su mente.

"Juega Lol con nosotros y ya"…"Será mucho mejor que soportar a tu amada rubia", las palabras de Fer resonaron en su cabeza, quizás no sea tan malo, puede que le entretenga, aunque sea una partida y ya, igual estás vacaciones no se podrían poner peor.

_-Bueno, ya que, ni que estuviera tan mal- _pensó Alex antes de quedarse dormido profundamente.

Continuará…

**Si llegaste hasta acá te lo agradezco con todo el corazón, ya que al menos esta historia te llamo minimamente la atención, pero bueno, si les gustó por favor hagamenlo saber, me motivaría a seguir esta historia que en lo personal tiene para dar (Sin ser arrogante ni nada), pero bueno, ya saben, haganme saber, en unos dia les subo el 1er capitulo como tal, así que sean pacientes, ¡gracias! :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: La academia de guerra

**Hola! Bueno, para aquel que haya leido el prólogo, aquí le tengo el primer capitulo de esta historia, para los que no recuenden, el prólogo terminó con Alex yendose a dormir antes de las peores vacaciones de su vida, pues aquí es donde esta historia inicia como tal, ya que lo leiste en el prologo era como un medio para conocer al protagonista, Alex, así que sin más, disfruten el capítulo. n.n**

**Capítulo 1: La academia de guerra:**

EL ruido de algo que imaginó como agua cayendo lo despertó de pronto, al principio no le prestó atención, pero inmediatamente se dio cuento de algo no concordaba, no podía escuchar el fluido de líquidos si estaba en su habitación, pero antes de restarle importancia con la excusa de la lluvia veraniega, su sentido del tacto le informó que no estaba acostado en la suavidad de su cama, o en la dureza y frialdad de la cerámica del piso de su casa, estaba en un piso de piedra, frio, húmedo… y apestoso.

¿Apestoso? ¿Cómo podía percibir tan penetrante y horrible olor en su habitación? Se reprendió así mismo por su lentitud en procesar lo que pasaba, no estaba en su habitación, y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado ahí. Se levantó de golpe abriendo sus ojos lo más posible en una expresión de asombro, la cual fue acompaña de una respiración gradualmente más agitada a causa del pánico que estaba sintiendo. Se levantó como pudo, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza y sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a desvanecerse ahí mismo, no percibió nada con su visión, por lo que obviamente estaba en un sitio oscuro, y juntando lo que podía percibir del lugar determinó que se encontraba en una alcantarilla, por lo que ya pasado el pánico y el dolor aun presente buscó una pared a la cual apoyarse y caminar en busca de una salida.

-_Tranquilo Alex, esto no debe ser más de un sueño- _Afirmación que rápidamente descartó al darse un gran pellizco en el brazo, lo cual no ayudó a calmar su pánico e hizo que su curiosidad de cómo llegó ahí se mezclara con un miedo latente a que lo había traído a ese lugar.

Sin saber que más hacer se dispuso a caminar, apoyado en la pared, lo único que oía aparte del fluido de agua residuales en un canal cercano eran sus pasos y su respiración que hacían en conjunto un eco profundo, lo que lo hizo estremecerse de la longitud que debería tener el pasillo en donde ubicaba.

Pasó un largo rato caminando y ya estaba que no podía avanzar más, el cansancio, el hambre y la sed se adueñaban de su cuerpo, y el olor penetrante del lugar no ayudaba para nada a tranquilizarlo, "¿Dónde está la maldita salida?" No deja de repetir en voz baja, sus ya perdió la cuenta de cuanto había caminado desde que despertó, giró por una gran cantidad de esquinas y por suerte no cayó al agua apestosa que lo volvía loco con el olor proveniente de lo que flotaba en ella. Se sentó finalmente recostado en la pared, estaba muy cansado, y respirando profundamente deseando recuperar energía sintió la enorme necesidad de tomar agua, por un segundo lo pensó, pero inmediatamente lo descartó, puede que esté cada vez más desesperado, pero se negaba rotundamente a beber de ese líquido séptico.

Pasado un rato prosiguió su travesía, girando en un par de esquinas, un ruido lo sacó de su desesperación, se giró mirando a aquel punto en la oscuridad total de dónde provenía, eran pasos, estaba seguro, pasos que eran cada vez más rápidos e iba multiplicándose, lo que fuera que se estaba acercando, estaba en grupo y no debía tener buenas intenciones. Sin pensarlo otra vez salió corriendo a todo lo que daba, sin importarle el cansancio o la sed, debía salir de ahí inmediatamente, no importa qué.

Los pasos aumentaron su ritmo, y Alex sin saber por dónde iba siguió corriendo por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente chocó con algo que lo repelió al suelo, y sobándose la cabeza se levantó para descubrir contra que había chocado, y le agradeció a los cielos al sentir que se trataba de una escalera de hierro, y sin pensarlo otra vez comenzó a subir lo más rápido que pudo, puesto a que el trote de sus perseguidores estaban muy cerca de donde se encontraba, y no iba a permitir que lo que sea que lo anduviera buscando lo atrapara para hace quien sabe qué con él.

Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de la superficie, ya que logró distinguir uno pequeños rayos provenientes de unos agujeros en la tapa de las alcantarillas, al verlo inmediatamente aumentó el ritmo, ya estaba muy cerca de salir de ese infierno, pero algo lo agarró por los tobillos, y Alex sin siquiera ver hacia abajo pateo a lo que sea que lo estaba jalando y con una gran velocidad producto de su desesperación abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla.

La luz al momento lo cegó, y por suerte a su perseguidor también, el cual soltó un chillido ensordecedor que Alex no desaprovecharía, ya que después saldría finalmente de la alcantarilla y la sellaría con la tapa. Luego de tal situación, el pelinegro se acostó boca arriba y respirando hondo y rápidamente esbozó una de las sonrisas más grandes de toda su vida, ciertamente se sentía muy feliz, y a pesar de seguir desconociendo como llegó ahí, el solo hecho de salir le era suficiente para aliviarse.

Ya pasada la euforia del momento, Alex se incorporó con dificultad, puede que haya salido de allí y haya descansado, pero aún tenía hambre y sed, pero lo que vio a su alrededor lo dejó aún más confundido de lo que estaba, se encontraba en un callejón formado de casas antiguas de aspecto europeo, pero que no mostraban signo de deterioro o que hayan sufrido una restauración, parecían como si se hubieran construido hace apenas unos años, pero había algo más en ellas, era como si esas edificaciones se vieran aún más majestuosas y esplendorosas que las construcciones europeas de hace siglos (incluso siendo construidas recientemente), ya restándole importancia, se decidió por caminar hacia alguna avenida, tal vez si encontraba a alguien le podría ayudar en su situación, aunque no sepa cómo.

Saliendo de dicho callejón pudo apreciar mejor la belleza irreal de la ciudad en donde estaba, la calle a la que salió parecía salida de un cuento fantástico, parecía una utopía de corte medievo-renacentista con un toque único que ninguna de las ciudades más imponentes de Europa en su tiempo podrían igualar jamás. Habiendo salido ya de su asombro, camino a través de la vereda que daba al callejón del que salió, no parecía haber ni un alma en tal sitio, lo que aumentaba su curiosidad y asombro por la belleza misteriosa que la ciudad le transmitía. Dando varios giros en las cuadras consiguientes, se encontró finalmente a lo que parecía un niño pequeño, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a este.

-Disculpa ¿Me podrías decir donde me encuentro?- Preguntó Alex de manera tierna, la cual se borró inmediatamente al ver como el niño que se volteó a verlo no era más que un roedor antropomórfico de 1 metro de altura aproximadamente, y que para su sorpresa, le habló.

-Estás en el 10-c, No pareces ser de por aquí ¿Eres de Piltover o algo? Esas ropas que llevas son algo extrañas- Le respondió con tono dulce, que sin embargo no hizo más que asustar más a Alex, ya que ese tono había sido formado por una voz gruesa de hombre maduro.

Alex no lo pensó 2 veces y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando al ser anonadado, no sabía que era, pero esto solo lo confundía más, se detuvo unas esquinas más allá y recapacitó, vio sus ropas por un momento, no le sorprendió que no eran sus ropas para dormir, pero hizo que creciera sus desconcierto al no saber lo que estaba pasando, su atuendo era una camisa sin mangas color azul marino con un mono de algodón del mismo color y botas de cuero de color café. Luego de pensarlo un momento, se sintió un tanto arrepentido por su actitud, puede que esa cosa sea lo más raro que haya visto en su vida, pero parecía que solo quería ayudarlo, así que se encaminó hacia el nuevamente y una vez que llegó a su ubicación anterior, se disculpó por su comportamiento y le contó todo lo que había vivido ese día.

¿Así que apareciste de la nada en el alcantarillado, eh? Vaya que tienes suerte de vivir, hay muchos que no vuelven por los peligros que hay allá abajo- Dijo risueño el pequeño peludo- Pero bueno, ya que sigues desorientado, déjame ayudarte, soy Goul, y soy un invocador de nivel 5 aprobado por el estado de Bandle, y por si no lo sabes, soy de la raza Yordle- Dijo muy animado.

Un gusto Goul, me llamo Alex, ¿Y qué es eso de invocador?- Preguntó Alex muy curioso.

¡¿No sabes nada de la Liga?! Debiste vivir bajo una roca desde que naciste humano, pero escuchando tu relato me imagino que debes estar muy perdido, así que con gusto te enseñaré el lugar- Dijo con simpatía Goul, a pesar de la confusión aún vigente en Alex, pensó que podría confiar en ese Yordle.

Goul Invito a Alex a seguirlo a través de la ciudad, le comentó que estaban en la Academia de guerra, una ciudad protegida por todas las naciones del continente por ser los administradores de los eventos más importantes que decidían el curso del panorama internacional que cada día va más en deterioro por las fuertes tensiones que sufrían las ciudades estado, y que para evitar una tragedia que desatara una devastación mágica sin precedentes por una segura guerra a gran escala, varios de los eruditos y magos de cada ciudad formaron hace 50 años la academia de guerra, donde se organizaba una serie de torneos y ligas donde competían los representantes de cada ciudades para decidir la superioridad de cada cual sobre las demás, así se garantizaba una relativa estabilidad entre las naciones y se evitaba la posibilidad de un conflicto armado que involucre el poder destructivo de la magia.

¿Magia? ¿Devastación mágica? ¿Liga? Con esas preguntas Alex pudo deducir que no estaba en La Tierra, debía estar en otro mundo muy diferente al que conocía, y claro, le costó admitir soberana locura, pero ya con tantas pruebas a su alcance, no podía haber otra explicación.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Dijo en un susurro que fue audible para los desarrollados oídos del Yordle que caminaba a su lado.

-Podría participar en la Liga, hay nuevas inscripciones a invocador cada semana, si vamos ahora, te podrían asignar a un campeón para que le saques provecho- Dijo Goul con intención de animarlo.

-¿Campeón? ¿Para que necesitaría a un campeón?- Preguntó Alex.

-Verás, aquí en la liga, los invocadores representan a una nación en específico y utilizan un campeón para las competencias, un campeón es una representación de un gran guerrero de algún lugar de Valoran, el cual cedió sus poderes para que los invocadores puedan usarlos en batalla- Contestó el Roedor.

-¿Y en que consiste cada competencia?- Preguntó nuevamente Alex.

-Cada equipo tiene una base, y el equipo que destruya la base del rival gana, así de simple, claro cada base esta defendida por una serie de torres puestas estratégicamente en cada carril para proteger al inhibidor, si destruyes el inhibidor, podrás proceder a destruir la base el enemigo, así que la complejidad surge en como destruirás cada torre e inhibidor antes de nexo o centro de la base, sin mencionar que el equipo contrario tratará de defender su base y buscará destruir la tuya también ¿Entiendes?- Explicó Goul.

-¿Te refieres a como un dota?- Dijo Alex comprendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Un qué?-Dijo Goul confundido.

-Nada, nada, como sea ¿Cómo llegamos al centro de inscripción? Y una vez que me inscriba ¿Cómo me mantendré? Aquí no tengo familia ¿Sabes?- Dice Alex e un tono serio.

-Tranquilo, eso es lo de menos, la academia de guerra te garantizará una vivienda digna y un pensión que seguirá vigente en tanto participes constantemente en la liga, y claro, aumentará su monto en tanto más subas de nivel y división-Dijo el alto Tejón.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Nos vamos ya?- Dijo Alex un poco más esperanzado, al menos podría tener un sustento hasta descubrir cómo llegó ahí y como volver a su mundo.

-Por supuesto ¡Vamos!- Dijo Goul al tanto que se disponía a correr seguido de Alex.

Después de parar un momento para comer por insistencia de Alex, el dúo se dirigió rápidamente al edificio principal de la academia de guerra, pero antes de llegar a este, al girar en un callejón para cortar camino, Alex se chocó con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Perdón, fue mi culpa, ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?- Dijo la persona que se levantó a ayudar Alex a levantarse, la cual era una chica y claramente parecía tener un gran apuro.

Tranquila, no te preocupes… ¿Maria Laura?- Dijo Alex con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por el asombro, definitivamente era ella, reconocería esa cabellera y ese rostro, para mal, donde sea.

¿Perdón? No importa, tengo prisa- Dijo la chica retomando su carrera, la cual fue interrumpida unos pasos mas adelante por un leve gemido de dolor proveniente de ella.

Te debiste torcer el tobillo por la caída, te hubieras fijado más- Dijo Alex con un tono de sermón.

No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Por favor ayúdame! Tengo que salir de aquí- suplico la rubia, la cual veía a cada lado como buscando a alguien, o percatarse si ese alguien la seguía.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Tengo prisa para llegar a la academia de guerra, no es mi culpa que no te fijes por donde miras al correr- Dijo Alex un tanto enojado.

Déjame ir contigo allá, en serio siento lo que pasó pero por favor necesito salir de aquí-Contesto la joven con clara desesperación en su rostro.

Alex vio a la chica por un momento y recapacitó, realmente parece estar en un apuro, y viendo su situación, no llegará muy lejos con su tobillo roto, aparte, también fue su culpa al no verla venir, y al ver como su preocupación iba en aumento, decidió acceder a llevarla con él a la Academia.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Álex a la chica que cargaba a su espalda.

\- Luxanna, Luxanna Crownguard, pero puedes decirme Lux ¿Y usted joven?- Respondió la rubia con suma cortesía.

\- Alex, solo Alex, y dime ¿De qué corrías exactamente?- Preguntó Álex curioso.

\- Pues… Este… Yo… ¡Oh! Gira a la derecha y llegarás más rápido a la sede- Dijo Lux pasando de un semblante nervioso a uno exaltado, para Alex era más que obvio que la chica no le iba a contar, así que decidió dejar pasar el tema y apresuro la carrera a la academia de guerra, siguió la indicación de la joven a su espalda, y efectivamente ya podía ver la entrada de la academia de guerra al fondo del callejón, pero a mediados del camino un pilar de luz apareció y llevó a ambos jóvenes al suelo.

\- Auu… ¿Estás bién rubia?- Dijo Alex al ver a la rubia tirada a su lado.

\- ¡Al fin te encuentro demaciana insolente!- Dijo una voz al frente de ambos jóvenes.

Aquel misterioso hombre se acercó torpemente a Lux, vestía una túnica que le cubria su rostro, pero fijándose mejor Alex pudo ver un rostro demacrado y agotado, como si hubiera pasado por una terrible enfermedad que jamás había visto. El hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando agarró a Lux por el cabello y la batió contra la pared y el suelo, provocando un alarido de dolor de la chica.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estuve esperándote para la clasificatoria hace 2 horas, y te fuiste a quien sabe dónde sin decirme! Rubia estúpida, chiquilla de mierda, de esta no te salvas!- Grito el hombre totalmente alterado.

-¡Mi señor, ya le dije que participar en exceso no es bueno para la salud, estoy agotada y usted también!- Dijo Lux con lágrimas en los ojos y su rostro golpeado.

-¡Silencio!- Grito el hombre dándole a Lux una patada en el rostro, haciendo que una herida se abra, haciendo que de esta brote sangre- ¡No eres más que una perra que cumple mis órdenes sin excepción, tu solo debes enlazarte y ganar, nada más, ahora vendrás conmigo y te quedarás callada, ahora!-

Mientras esto sucedia, Alex permaneció inmóvil, eso era inhumano, ¿Por qué golpear a alguien sin razón alguna que solo deseaba su bien? Le echó una mirada a una Lux herida y sumisa a los abusos de tal monstruo, y pudo percatarse de la mirada suplicante y triste que le daba la Joven rubia, a pesar de no decirlo, él podía entender lo que quería decirle.

_Ayúdame, por favor, has que se detenga…._

Armándose de valor, Alex se levantó y agarrando al hombre por el cuello, le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que este soltara a la joven malherida y se echara al suelo.

¿Cómo te atreves cobarde? ¡Ella solo se preocupa de ti!- Dijo Alex en completa furia- Puede que aún no sepa como llegué aquí, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le haces daño a otros-.

¿Y qué me harás mocoso?- Respondió el hombre- No dejaré que me digas semejante grosería ¡Lux, destrúyelo!- Dijo señalando a Alex.

Pero señor…- Comenzó a decir Lux.

¡Ahora!- Dijo el hombre.

Lux se levantó del suelo como pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la torcedura anterior tampoco que ayudaba mucho a su estado, realmente estaba cansada de los abusos constantes de ese desgraciado que alguna vez consideró como su invocador, sabía que estaba prohibido usar la magia fuera de la arena de batalla, y aun así le ordenaba hacer daño a la única persona que no fue cruel con ella en mucho tiempo y de pasó la defendió, no, no lo iba aguantar más.

-No- Dijo Lux fríamente, poniendo se al lado de Alex- No romperé las reglas por tu capricho-.

\- ¿Que no sabes quién soy yo? Soy el gran Tracian, Campeón de la liga Demaciana, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y como tu invocador puedo hacerte hacer lo que quiera y no podrás negarte ¡Ahora destrúyelo! ¿O prefieres desobedecer al tu invocador y cometer pecado capital?- Dijo el hombre desafiante.

-No, por eso tú ya no eres mi invocador, ya no eres ni la sombra de cuando te conocí, y me niego a hacerte caso otra vez- Dijo Lux al borde de la ira.

-¡¿Pues bien?! Haz lo que quieras, igual, sin invocador desaparecerás al instante, de ahí que nos necesites- Respondió Tracian aún más altivo.

\- ¡Por eso ella tendrá un nuevo invocador, y seré yo!- dijo Alex determinado viendo a Tracian con furia- ¡De ahora en adelante no le harás daño!-.

\- Esa será mi decisión, si yo quiero me la puedo llevar, pero sigue siendo de mi propiedad-.

\- ¡Pués entonces lucharé por ella! sigo sin entender muy bién como es una batalla, pero lucharé si es necesario- Dijo Alex en cólera.

-Vale, será divertido, te doy una semana, si tu ganas, te quedarás con esta mocosa, pero si yo gano, ella será mía y tu tendrás que ser mi sirviente hasta que me canse, un trato muy justo ¿No crees?- Respondió Tracian más calmado, pero aún con ese semblante enfermizo.

Lux estaba anonadada por lo que ocurria, un chico que acababa de conocer estab dispuesto a pelear por ella sin importar que, pero sabía que no servía de nada, Tracian era un invocador hábil, no importa que haga, es imposible que un novato principiante venza a un profesional experimentado.

-Acepto- Dijo Alex con decisión, dejando a Lux aún más impactada.

-Te daré una semana, más te vale prepararte- Dijo Tracian retirándose tal cual se presentó.

Alex posteriormente se acercó a Lux, había recibido mucho daño, estaba lastimada por todas partes y hasta partes de sus ropajes mostraban signos de desgaste, realmente a ese tipo no le importaba ella en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Él es un invocador profesional, no podrás ganarle!- Dijo Lux comenzando a derramar más lágrimas.

\- No soy de los que se rinden tan fácil, no me gusta que abusen así de otros, además, nos dio una semana para prepararnos, no hay nada que temer, ahora vamos, Goul nos espera ya- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Lux observó la mirada de Alex y pudo notar su determinación, trato de desplazarse por si misma junto a el, pero no podía moverse, y tampoco lo hizo, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba nuevamente en la espalda de Alex rumbo a la academia de guerra para incribirse y luego a un hospital para tratarla. A pesar de las complicaciones, puede que las cosas mejoren de ahí en adelante para el recién juntado duo.

Continuara…

**Pués aquí es donde termina el cap, se que puede que falten algunas cosas o que que haya alguna que otra inconsistencia, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, les pondré el proximo capitulo en la brevedad posible, o en una semana, tengo ocupaciones por montones ultimamente. Por favor, acepto sus críticas y opiniones acerca de como va esta historia, es mi primer fic, y cualquier error que haya tenido, háganmelo saber, muchas gracias, nos leemos.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La Grieta del invocador

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno bueno, se que mi historia esta empezando a interesar a algunos, pero le diré los siguiente: ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! xD. En serio perdonen la tardanza, en los ultimos meses mi cabeza ha estado llena de todo menos escribir (uno debe llegar a oro ¿No?****) Así que bueno, en serio disculpen mi ausencia, y prometo publicar con más frecuencia (Quizás no), pero antes del capítulo quisiera aclarar unas dudas:**

**1- La razón por la que Tracian tiene la capacidad de desaparecer es que usa un hechizo de invocador (el Teleport para ser específicos) y por eso se desvaneció.**

**2- La razón por la que los campeones dependen de sus invocadores es... Lo sabrán más adelante (xD) Pero hay una razón para ello, pero lo que si puedo decir es que un invocador solo puede poseer un campeon a la vez, ¿La razón? Pienso que si escribiera sobre varios campeones la historia se sobrecargaría de personajes de desarrollo pobre u opacados por otros. Me gusta usar la cantidad justa de personajes (Aunque claro, en esta historia habrán muchos, MUCHOS MÁS) sin llegar a sobrecargarla con personajes que podrían considerarse "Relleno", para mi los campeones requieren de desarrollo personal, no son Pokémon. xD**

**Y bueno, eso sería todo, disfruten del episodio, los espero al final ;)**

**Capítulo 2: La grieta del invocador**

Alex y Lux salieron de la academia de guerra con todos los trámites y datos registrados, le habían asignado un pequeño apartamento dentro de la ciudad, y mañana tenían planeado ingresar oficialmente a la liga con su primera partida. Sin embargo, esto no hacía más que ponerlos más nerviosos, habían no solo retado a Tracian, uno de los mejores invocadores actualmente, sino que tenían planeado un duelo por la rubia en tan solo una semana, por lo que tenían poco tiempo para prepararse.

Ehmm, Lux- Dijo Alex a rompiendo el silencio de tan fatídica caminata.

Dígame invocador- Respondió la chica volteando a mirar a su nuevo amo.

¿Dónde queda el apartamento?- Respondió un tanto incómodo, no le gustaba que lo trataran tan formalmente.

Pues...- Dijo Lux revisando una vez más los documentos entregados por la oficina de admisión de la academia- Aquí dice que en el sector 8-A- Dijo con total naturalidad.

¿Sector 8-D?- Pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

Oh… Verdad que no es de por aquí- Dijo Lux para luego tomar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y elevar su índice derecho, como si quisiera dar una clase explicativa- La Academia de guerra comprende una distribución cuadrática dividida en cuatro cuadrantes puestos perpendicularmente, siendo el edificio principal el punto 0 del sistema, cada cuadrante está divido en diez sectores, siendo los numero diez los más cercanos al punto 0 y los 1 más lejanos. Cada cuadrante representa a una o varias ciudades estado del continente, siendo el A Piltover y Zaun, el B Jonia y Freljord, el C Demacia y Bandle y por último el D que es Noxus y BilgeWater, esta división se hizo de tal manera que los invocadores provenientes de cada parte de valoran se sintieran como en casa y es una representación de la multiculturalidad que posee la academia de guerra, además de…-

¡Un momento! Solo quería preguntarte donde está, no me tenías

que dar una gran explicación- Dijo Alex hastiado y fastidiado de la clase de geografía que le impartía su campeona, ciertamente le recordaba mucho a su odiada de otra dimensión, ella y Lux eran exactamente iguales.

Finalmente, después de un rato de caminata en los albores de la noche, el dúo llegó a un edificio céntrico en el sector A-5, a Alex el ambiente le causó gran impresión, ya que era un aire de tecnología y futurismo que nunca sintió en la tierra, con una caracterización completamente diferente a las vistas en ciudades imponentes y futuristas como Dubái o Tokio por tomar ejemplos.

Vaya- Dijo Alex asombrado- es muy diferente, es como si todo fuera del siglo XIX, pero al mismo tiempo tecnológico y utópico.

Así se le conoce a Piltover, la ciudad del progreso, desde hace varios siglos ha sido el centro de investigación científica y avances tecnológicos, volviéndola una de las potencias de Valoran aún sin contar con una fuerza militar considerable- Explico Lux con su característico tono informativo.

Interesante, y eso que ni es la ciudad como tal- Dijo Alex ignorando el "molesto" tono de Lux por su fascinación.

Y bueno, aquí estamos, edificio 1042, apartamento 8-C, realmente tuvo suerte invocador, pocos consiguen apartamentos de este estilo y en una zona tan favorable- Dijo Lux.

Bueno, al menos algo de suerte no viene mal después de un día tan confuso- Respondió El pelinegro.

Al entrar por la puerta, vieron que lo que había dicho Lux no había sido solo un cumplido, la vivienda tenía una buena fachada, incluía mobiliario que combinaba perfectamente con las paredes y ventanas, 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, una Sala, comedor y cocina, o en otras palabras, una vivienda de primera con una hermosa vista a la mini metrópolis que se erguía al frente de ambos, sin duda fue afortunado.

Buen, supongo que mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento, tenemos una semana muy dura por delante, vayamos a dormir- Dijo Alex lanzando un bostezo.

Si, empezaremos en la grieta del invocador- Respondió Lux.

Déjame adivinar, así se le llama al campo de batalla de la liga ¿No es así?- Dijo Alex confiado en que su suposición es correcta.

¿Por qué lo hizo?- Pregunto de repente Lux sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

¿Hacer qué?- Pregunto Alex algo confundido.

Ayudarme, digo, si no fuera por mí no estaría en este embrollo, además de que no tenía por qué hacerlo, solo pudo haberme abandonado y ya- Dijo Lux con un la cabeza gacha.

¿Bromeas? Ese idiota pudo haberte hecho algo peor, además, no sabía que huías de él precisamente-Dijo Alex despreocupado- Como sea, nos espera un gran día mañana, será mejor ir a descansar.

Luego de esa conversación Alex se fue a una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta, dejando a Lux solo con sus pensamientos, ciertamente no se esperaba un acto tan desinteresado de un invocador, más aun siendo novato, sin embargo, eso solo la preocupó aún más.

Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar.- Susurro para sí misma para luego irse a descansar.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día en la academia de guerra, y acompañados con los primeros rayos del sol, ya el distrito de Piltover empezaba a dar vida a las actividades del día a día de sus habitantes. Y en uno de los apartamentos de la ciudad, la campeona Lux empezaba a despertarse, sentía que había dormido de más, cosa lógica sabiendo lo que había vivido durante los últimos días.

Con algo de pereza se levantó, estaba vestida solo con su traje hecho a la medida y sin las características piezas de metal que cubrían su delgado cuerpo tal cual armadura, pero no tan grande como para cubrir su cuerpo y limitar su movilidad. Estas estaban regadas por el suelo, a pesar de ser muy preocupada por el orden de sus cosas, lo cierto es que el cansancio le ganó la noche pasada y sin importarle, las dejó donde sea que estas cayeran al quitárselas.

Ya estando lista con su atuendo característico, ella salió de su habitación y sintió un olor muy exquisito que le revolvió el estómago.

_Huelen a… Panqueques- _Pensó deleitándose con el olor e impulsada por su hambre se dirigió a la cocina, el origen de tal aroma.

Buenos días- Dijo Alex mientras servía el desayuno de forma despreocupada.

Buenos días amo- Dijo Lux con un tono cordial- ¿Todo esto lo cocinó usted? No se hubiera molestado, yo podría haberlo hecho por usted- Dijo apenada ante la comida que veía a al frente, un plato grande con muchos panqueques con dos frasco de mermelada y miel respectivamente y una jarra de jugo de naranja a un lado.

No me digas amo, y tranquila, no me molesta- Dijo sirviéndose su parte.

Una vez sentados ambos en la mesa, Lux se dispuso a dar el primer bocado a la comida de Alex, al momento en que esta fue saboreada por sus pupilas gustativas se sintió maravillada, ciertamente hacia mucho que no comía de esa manera, estaban totalmente deliciosos, esto hizo que Lux bajara la vista melancólica, ciertamente Alex no era como otros invocadores que había tenido con anterioridad, y eso solo la preocupaba aún más.

Y Bien, ¿Cómo funciona esto de la liga?- Preguntó Alex sacando a Lux de sus pensamientos.

Oh, muy simple, vamos a una terminal dentro del edificio de la Liga, una vez ahí, nos enlazaremos a un cristal rúnico que trasladara su alma a un lobby donde usted y los otros miembros del equipo serán llevados al azar, ahí tendremos unos minutos antes de transportarnos a la grieta del invocador, donde se llevará a cabo la partida, le recomiendo que en los minutos en el lobby de familiarice con su equipo, así podrá mejorar la empatía y el trabajo en equipo- Dijo Lux volviendo a su tono informativo.

Ya entiendo- Dijo Alex volviendo a dar un bocado a sus panqueques, como si el comentario de Lux le hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Iremos después de desayunar ¿No es así?- Preguntó Lux curiosa.

Tampoco es que tengamos otra cosa que hacer ¿No?- Respondió Alex.

Tiene razón, discúlpeme- Dijo Lux ligeramente apenada.

¿Siempre eres así?- Dijo Alex mirando a Lux de reojo.

¿Así como?- Dijo Lux confundida.

Así de formal, no es que esté mal la educación, pero no tienes que actuar tan formal conmigo, tampoco es que sea tan importante- Dijo mientras daba los últimos bocados a su desayuno.

¡Pero es que si es importante invocador, lo es para mí!- Dijo Lux un tanto alterada, esto fue recibido con un asombro en la cara de Alex, realmente no se esperaba una respuesta así.

Co-como sea, vámonos, que nos espera un día largo- Dijo Alex levantándose de la mesa con un leve rubor en la mejillas, le parecía extraño que se sienta así, incluso siendo una chica hermosa la que le dice eso, no la conoce desde hace poco, además de ser el recuerdo de alguien que no aprecia mucho que digamos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de preparación, el dúo de jóvenes sale del apartamento con rumbo a la academia de guerra, donde planean tener su primera partida en la liga. Caminando a través de las calles victorianas de la réplica de Piltover, Alex no evita sentirse impresionado, ciertamente la apariencia utópica de la ciudad es más impresionante de día, y eso es decir mucho, ya que Alex gracias a sus padres ha podido viajar a ciudades metrópolis como Nueva York o París durante vacaciones pasadas, pero nunca una ciudad con aire tan optimista y de progreso como era esa, y lo impresionó al pensar que esa era solo una imitación de la original, puede que el estar en ese mundo tan extraño no haya sido tan malo después de ¡PUM!

\- ¡ay!- se quejó Alex al caer al suelo de espaldas, alguien había chocado contra él, siendo otra chica la que estaba al frente suyo en el suelo como el, definitivamente no tenía suerte a la hora de conocer miembros del sexo femenino.

\- Perdona ¿Estás bien?- Dijo la chica, esta era baja, de cabello negro, ojos cafés claro y un vestido de apariencia oriental, Alex no podía distinguir si era de corte Chino o Japonés (y tampoco es que le importara).

\- Sí, estoy bien, ¿Y tú no te hiciste daño?- Dijo levantándose con un dolor en los glúteos y mirando a la chica al frente suyo.

\- Para nada, ehmmm… ¿De casualidad vas a la academia de guerra?- Dijo la chica mirando a Alex fijamente.

\- Si, ¿Por qué?- respondió Alex.

\- ¡P-por nada por nada!- Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego se levantó y siguió caminando como si nada.

\- ¿Invocador está bien?- Dijo Lux, quién se había adelantado unos pasos hasta fijarse de lo ocurrido.

-Si tranquila, no perdamos más tiempo y sigamos ¿Vale?- Dijo ignorando el acontecimiento pasado.

Luego de unas cuantas manzanas, la pareja llego a la academia de guerra, donde luego de unos minutos en el registro, se encaminaron a una sala casi vacía a excepción de un cristal flotando en el centro de esta. Lux se acercó al cristal y posó la mano en el, lanzándole un gesto a Alex para que hiciera lo mismo, el cual con algo de duda se acercó a este, pero luego lo tocó, esto hizo que el cristal brillara con mayor intensidad e hizo que Alex cierre los ojos, pero al momento de abrirlos de nuevo se encontrara en una sala pentagonal con otros 8 individuos, siendo 4 de ellos humanos comunes y los otros 4 tenían apariencias llamativas, dando a entender que eran invocadores y campeones respectivamente.

Yo tomare el top- Dijo uno de los invocadores, siendo este un joven rubio y de mirada alegre.

Nosotros el mid- Dijo Lux inmediatamente poniéndose al frente de Alex.

Yo seré en jungla- Dijo otro de los invocadores siendo un joven asiático de cabello largo y mirada despreocupada.

Al principio Alex se sintió confundido, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que el punto de esta sala era el determinar la línea escogida durante la partida, siendo la liga una especie de Dota, era de esperarse conversaciones así antes de una partida.

Antes de que Alex pudiera decir algo, la sala se iluminó nuevamente, y transportó a Alex y los otros cuatro invocadores a un circulo de piedra rodeado de una bandera de Lux, y con una estatua de varios metros de alto y con forma de caballero en armadura a su espalda, tal circulo de piedra parecía estar ubicado en la cima de una gran montaña adornada de un bosque de taiga, el clima era fresco y había una brisa fría y relajante, sin embargo, eso no impresionó tanto a Alex al descubrir que en vez de los ropajes que usaba anteriormente (Unos vaqueros con unas botas de cuero, camisa azul rey y chaqueta negra de algodón) fueron reemplazados por un traje ajustado de color azul marino, un velo dorado a modo de falda, unas botas metálicas que le llegan a las rodillas, un peto de acero sorprendentemente ligero con hombreras, unos brazaletes en los antebrazos que terminaban en guantes blancos y una vagina… ¿Vagina? Luego de indagar un poco se dio cuenta de que no solo cambio su atuendo, sino que su apariencia, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, estaba más delgado y más bajo que antes, fue entonces que lo comprendió se había transformado en Lux.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Grito sin poder contener más la sorpresa, la cual aumento al escuchar que su voz también había sido reemplazada por la de Lux.

-Oh mira, un nuevo- Dijo uno de sus compañeros, determinando su rostro, era el chico rubio y vivaracho que pidió la línea de top, solo que se había transformado en un tipo alto y fornido, que no tenía prendas superiores y portaba un gran escudo con la escultura de una cabra al frente, destacando de el su grande y ancho bigote.

\- ¿Braum top? Realmente de ti no me sorprende Leio- Dijo el sujeto cuya voz era la del que pidió la jungla, este era un hombre alto cubierto de una armadura dorada y sostenía una gran lanza.

\- Sabes que me gusta ir a por lo más divertido Shun- Dijo con una sonrisa ancha.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el desvanecimiento de la barrera azul que los rodeaba y el grito de una voz sin origen.

¡BIENVENIDOS AL GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR!-

¡Oye novato, no te quedes ahí y ayúdame con el azul, te prometo que te gankearé!- Dijo con una voz sonora y algo autoritaria.

Alex con algo de impresión tardó un poco en entender a lo que se refería, hasta que recordó la jerga que usaba al jugar Dota y se hizo una idea de lo que debía hacer.

-Vale, vamos- Dijo empezando a seguirlo.

-_¡Espere invocador!- _Exclamo Lux en su mente- _¡No ha comprado ningún objeto, hable con el hombre que está al lado de la fuente para acceder a la tienda!-_

-_Vale, ¿Pero qué haces dentro de mi cabeza, y por qué me transformé en ti?-_ preguntó Alex en sus pensamientos.

\- _Los campeones servimos para que los invocadores nos usen en la liga y usen nuestros poderes a su conveniencia a la hora de ir contra los del otro equipo, por eso se transformó en mí, a cambio los campeones hacemos el trabajo logístico y le informamos del mapa, damos señales y le guiamos a la hora del equiparse para el combate- _Responde Lux.

-_Vale, ya lo pillo, ¿Pero para que ese tipo me dijo que le ayudara con el azul?- _Pregunto Alex a su campeona.

-_El Azul es un monstruo de la jungla que ofrece reducción de enfriamiento y regeneración de maná al ser asesinado, pero es muy fuerte a niveles bajos, por eso requiere de su ayuda- _informó Lux.

-_Pues vamos allá-_ Dijo Alex al salir de la tienda.

Un tótem centinela, un anillo de Doran y 2 pociones de vida, luego de una guía rápida de para que funcionaba cada objeto, Alex se encaminó a la jungla hacia donde el tipo de la lanza se encontraba.

¡TREINTA SEGUNDOS PARA LOS SUBDITOS!-

Vale chico, espera un minuto antes de que aparezca- Dijo Shun, viendo más detalladamente su apariencia, sin saber cómo, Alex supo que su campeón tenía el nombre de Jarvan IV.

¡SE HAN GENERADO SÚBDITOS!-

_Invocador, antes de empezar debe saber que para la partida contará con cierta cantidad de habilidades, 4 las puede activar usted mismo, para hacerlo deberá concentrarse en esa habilidad, no es muy complicado, lo agarrará al instante. Luego está la pasiva, en mi caso mi pasiva se llama iluminación, y consiste que si ataca con su vara luminosa después de acertar una habilidad, esta hará daño mágico adicional, mis ataques con la vara son extensiones de mi dominio sobre la luz, úselas igual que una habilidad, y ojo, recuerde que no puede usar todas las habilidades cuando lo desee, existe…-_

_El maná, y cada habilidad gasta maná, siendo la que más gasta la última, ¿Cierto?- _interrumpió Alex dándose una idea de que hacer.

_Veo que tiene una idea, buena suerte invocador, es todo por ahora-_ Dijo Lux.

¡Ya está, Vamos novato!- Grito fuerte mente Jarvan/Shun.

Alex observó el sitio señalado, y vio que en el gran rincón de piedra se encontraba un Gólem con cristales azules alrededor de su cuerpo acompañado de otros seres similares más pequeños acompañándolo. Luego de un par de ataques básicos, Alex decidió probar una de sus habilidades, concentró su mente y con la ayuda de Lux llegó a la indicada.

¡Singularidad brillante!- Grito mientras de su vara salía disparada un orbe que distorsionaba la Luz a su alrededor y con varios aces arcoíris saliendo de su centro brillante.

_Actívelo Invocador- _Procedió a decir Lux.

Vale- Luego de concentrarse un poco el orbe estalló en un brillo cegador que quemó y debilitó al azul y súbditos.

Ahora el ataque- Dijo Alex para sí mismo. Al lanzar el ataque básico, este se sintió diferente, más poderoso, y así era, ya que al acertar al Azul este estallo en una explosión que le bajó parte de su vida.

¡Pero oye novato, no lo mates, que el buffo es mio!- Protesto Shun quien estaba todo el rato atacando al azul mientras Alex estaba en sus cavilaciones.

¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó Alex.

_Invocador, vamos a nuestro carril, el del medio- _dijo Lux, y luego de tal acotación, Alex se dirigió a su carril correspondiente, donde ya estaban los súbditos peleando entre si y su rival del equipo contrario, un pequeño Yordle con un gorro y una cerbatana, viéndolo fijamente vio que tenia de nombre Teemo.

_Veo que no necesita una guía de que hacer, así que lo dejo por ahora, ánimo-_ Dijo Lux.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Alex se lanzó al combate, se movió varios pasos a la derecha y arrojó una singularidad brillante al tumulto de subditos en el medio del carril e inmediatamente la implosionó para luego acabar con todos los súbditos con iluminación, ganando varias decenas de oro al instante. El Teemo enemigo no se hizo esperar y disparo un dardo cegador que le dio de lleno a Alex.

_No puedo ver, Lux ¿Qué pasa?-_Pregunta Alex adolorido

_Invocador, el dardo cegador de Teemo le ha dado ¡No se quede quieto y esquive sus ataques!- _Respondió Lux.

Luego de unos instantes la visión llegó a Alex nuevamente, pero fue acompañada de una ráfaga de disparos de dardos encantados con Tiro Tóxico, Alex no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y varios le dieron de lleno envenenándolo, y aún a pesar del dolor Alex corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la izquierda, metiéndose entre el combate de súbditos y cubriéndose de varios disparos y curándose con una de las pociones.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- Gritó Teemo mientras lanzaba más ráfagas

-¡No me subestimes!- Grito Alex saltando sobre las cabezas de unos súbditos, aprovechando la altura para para atacar a Teemo con precisión.

-_Hechizo de iluminación- _ Pensó Alex mientras unos puntos de luz eran disparados de su vara y golpearon a Teemo, aprisionándolo y causándole daño. Aprovechando la prisión para infligir daño de iluminación, causándole graves daños, y para intentar rematarlo uso otra singularidad brillante. Antes de eliminarlo con iluminación, Teemo activo el destello que lo transporto fuera del alcance de los ataque de Alex.

-¡No te irás!-Grito Alex, quien uso su destello hacia Teemo y disparo un ataque que activó la iluminación y acabo con Teemo en el límite del rango de ataque de su torre exterior.

-¡PRIMERA SANGRE!

\- _¡Bien hecho invocador! Algo arriesgado pero efectivo- _Felicitó Lux.

\- _Nada mal novato, pero aún queda partida por delante- _Dijo Leio desde la línea de Top con telepatía.

Al cabo de un minuto Teemo había vuelto al carril y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó varias ráfagas de disparos tóxicos. Alex se dispuso a utilizar su misma táctica de antes, pero había algo raro en el comportamiento de Teemo, era como si esperara que Alex respondiera como lo había hecho. Las sospechas de Alex fueron interrumpidas por su comprobación, ya que de los arbustos la figura de un monje shaoling con los ojos vendados salió y luego disparo un orbe azulado que le impactó, luego, sin que Alex pudiera responder, el monje se lanzó en hacia Alex de un salto sin que pudiera responder, causándole gran cantidad de daño. Al cabo de unas fracciones minuto después, Alex lanzó un hechizo de iluminación hacia el monje (cuyo nombre era Lee Sin) y una vez aprisionado empezó a correr hacia su torre, pero no contó que de la nada Teemo salió de su camuflaje con el entorno y le disparó un dardo cegador y luego varios disparos tóxicos que acabaron con el sin que pudiera responder.

-_Te dije que no te confiaras novato, te acaban de gankear de lo lindo- _Comentó Leio con evidente burla- _¡Shun, ayuda al chico y que cuando llegue ya se fedeará!-_

Al escuchar esa frase Alex no entendió muy bien a que se refería, en cambio Lux soltó en su mente una risilla traviesa, al parecer si sabía a qué se refería. Luego de esperar unos minutos espectando lo que ocurría en su carril, hasta que reapareció en su base.

-_¡Rápido invocador, compre el encantamiento del sombrero de Rabbadon y las botas básicas, potenciarán sus habilidades y su velocidad respectivamente!-_Exclamo Lux casi paranóica. Así Alex hizo lo encomendado y se dirigió lo más rápido a donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Una vez ahí Jarvan se encaminó y lanzó su lanza a al Lee Sin y al Teemo, causando un impacto en el suelo que daño a ambos, y luego con golpe en el suelo elevó unos muros que atraparon a los 3 dentro de un perímetro de 16 metros.

-_¡RAPIDO INVOCADOR, YA ESTAMOS CON EL ALCANCE NECESARIO, ACTIVE LA CHISPA FINAL Y ACABELOS!- _Exclamó Lux con evidente ansiedad. Alex empezó a asustarse por esa actitud pero no le tomó importancia y se concentró, vió como todo su poder se concentraba, su vara luminosa se alzaba en el aire y una línea roja que salía de su pecho apuntaba a ambos enemigos, era ciertamente la preparación de su habilidad última.

-_¡Ayyy! ¡No puedo aguantarlo más, que emoción!- _Exclamó Lux. Y así, antes de lanzar el feroz ataque, a Alex le vino un impulso incontrolable, uno de gritar a toda voz una expresión que jamás había escuchado, una que acompañaría a la fuerte emanación de poder consiguiente.

-¡DEMACIAAAAAAAA!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, grito que vino acompañado con una redirección de toda la luz alrededor de Alex, la cual se concentró al frente de él en una ráfaga cegadora que quemó todo a su paso y borró del mapa al Teemo y al Lee Sin atrapados en la muralla de Jarvan.

-¡ASESINATO DOBLE!-

-¿_Lux que fue eso?- _Preguntó Alex completamente confundido por su acción anterior.

-_Perdóneme invocador, es que cuando lanzo mi habilidad última me emocionó ante su poder, es algo que no me da vergüenza admitir como un placer culposo- _Mencionó un tanto apenada y emocionada.

-_Bueno, también fue algo emocionante jaja- _Dijo Alex comenzando a reir y a correr en dirección a la torre exterior junto a una oleada de súbditos.

Y Así la partida siguió su curso, Alex empezando a entender más las mecánicas de Lux pudo hacer frente junto a su equipo al enemigo durante otros 30 minutos, terminando la partida en una victoria, teniendo Alex una racha de 10/5/6

Al salir de la Grieta, Alex llegó a un Lobby donde fue recibido por todos los miembros de la partida, tanto miembros de su equipo como del contrario.

-Nada mal chico, tienes madera- Dijo Shun con un aire de tranquilidad.

-Venga, Shun y yo te agregaremos, a ver si quieres jugar en otra ocasión- Acotó Leio dando su información con un cristal, el cual disparó un haz de luz que se dirigió hacia la dirección del apartamento de Alex.

-Vaya, así que no trajiste tu cristal comunicador, aun debes aprender un par de cosas- Dijo Shun- Hasta otra- Se despidió con un gesto antes de desvanecerse del lobby.

Y así, quedando Alex en el cuerpo de Lux solo en el lobby, decidió finalmente irse de vuelta al apartamento, realmente la partida duro más de lo que parecía, puesto que al salir, ya estaba el alba a pleno brillo con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte del Oeste.

-Eso fue más agotador de lo que pensé- Dijo Lux empezando a separarse de Lux, recobrando su cuerpo.

-Se recomiendo que solo se puede realizar una partida al dia invocador, ya que a pesar de durar poco a su perspectiva, su cuerpo si sentirá el agotamiento de tanto tiempo y su mente podría corromperse luego de mucho tiempo enlazada en la remota grieta- Informó Lux.

-Bueno, entonces una por dia será, pero no podemos perder tiempo, quedan menos días para enfrentarme a Tracian, hay que aprovecharlos- Dijo Alex con semblante determinado.

-¿Aún planea enfrentarse a el?- Preguntó Lux preocupada.

-Por supuesto, se lo juré, además, es mejor para ti que te alejes de el de una vez por todas- Respondió Alex con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Alex…- susurró Lux para sí misma con una sonrisa, ciertamente el era diferente del resto de invocadores.

Y así el dúo se encaminó de vuelta a casa, lo que sea a lo que se enfrenten ahora, será una prueba que deberán de superar en su enfrentamiento futuro…

**Continuará…**

**Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, realmente me costó un poco las escenas de accion( no es mi fuerte, pero espero mejorar), y la razón por la que me salte el resto de la partida es que no quería sobrecargarla de elementos innecesarios (Bueno, también que hay algo de flojera), ya que sería muy pesado escribir una partidad de 40-50 minutos ¿No me creen? Traten de narrar a detalle a detalle una partida suya, y luego traten de escribir lo que narraron. Bueno en fin, solo quise destacar las ideas mas importantes que quería expresar, así que espero me disculpen si no les gusta.**

**Y bueno, estaré atentos a sus reviews (Estoy abierto a criticas de todo tipo ;)), así que sin nada más que decir, ¡Nos leemos! **


	4. Capítulo 3: Un poder innato

** Hola hola ¿Como están? bueno, aquí les traigo al fin el siguiente episodio, luego de unas buenas vacaciones y de disfrutar del todopoderoso URF (Lux y Nasus Urf OP!), si tengo que decirles algo acerca de este episodio, es que me tardé de mas haciendolo, no se me hace facil escribir cuando tienes el LoL abierto y un par de panas con quien con jugar, pero al menos no fue mucho tiempo después del anterior ¿No?**

**Bueno, hora de resolver algunas dudas de mis recien proclamados lectores (¿No fueron proclamados? ¡Pues los proclamo!)**

**1- No te puedo decir si el Lux x OC será presente o canon dentro del fic, pero si puedo decir que Alex verá el amor en algún momento, ¿Será con Lux? ¿Será con otra? Pues quedensé aquí en la misma pagina, en el mismo canal, okno. xD**

**2- Traté de hacer las batallas por segmento, pero vi que para ello necesitaia algo de convivencia entre los participantes de un equipo u otro, más adelante explocaré eso a más detalle, no te alarmes. ;)**

**Bueno, los dejo con el episodio ¡disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: Un Poder innato**

El Sol está escondiéndose después de otro día de actividad constante en la metrópolis que rodea la Academia de guerra, han pasado 5 días desde que Alex apareció en Runaterra, y desde que se había vuelto un invocador al lado de su campeona Lux ha pasado cada uno de los últimos días entrenándose en la grieta para el duelo que sin quererlo acordó en los próximos 2 días contra nada ni nada menos que uno de los mejores invocadores de los últimos tiempos, Tracian, el anterior invocador de Lux.

Ambos salieron una vez más de la Academia de guerra, esta vez ellos habían llegado más temprano y tuvieron tiempo suficiente para 2 partidas ese día, al parecer Lux no mentía sobre el agotamiento mental, Alex estaba exhausto.

Oye- Dijo Alex rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos desde que salieron de la sala de enlace.

Dígame Invocador- Respondió Lux con mirada expectante ante lo que Alex vaya a decirle.

Hemos tenido la misma rutina de levantarnos, venir aquí y volver al atardecer ¿No crees que ya se está haciendo aburrido hacer lo mismo?- Dijo Alex mostrando de una vez su aburrimiento tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro, solo faltaría un tatuaje que dijera "ABURRIDO" en toda su frente.

Bueno, si me lo pregunta, si, esto ya se hace pesado, pero no dije nada ya que usted no se había quejado de ello- Responde Lux con una sonrisa, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ahora la expresión de Alex pasó de ser aburrida a elevar de sobremanera una ceja y cambiar su simbólico tatuaje de "ABURRIDO" a "¿EN SERIO?".

Bueno ¿Y que suelen hacer los invocadores luego de un día compitiendo en la liga?- Pregunto Alex.

Mmm… Suelen ir al distrito comercial, está cerca de aquí, siempre suele ser la zona más cercana que rodea a la academia de guerra, hay restaurantes, museos, parques de atracciones, cafés y todo tipo de sitios de entretenimiento- Dijo Lux con su típico tono informativo.

Bien ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente para ir a cenar?- Vuelve a preguntar Alex.

* * *

¿Es en serio?- susurra Alex con una expresión de incredulidad y enojo, cuando Lux le dijo que era el sitio perfecto para pasar el rato, no se imaginó que era la versión fantástica de un Chuck E' Cheese con Yordles en vez de los animales emblemáticos de la aclamada franquicia de restaurantes para niños. Alex se sentía tan fuera de lugar al estar ahí, pero aún más fuera de lugar estaba su campeona, la cual estaba en primera fila del escenario participando en los juegos que un sujeto en un disfraz de Teemo organizaba para entretener a los niño que frecuentaban el lugar con sus padres. Al verla Alex salió casi disparado a donde ella estaba, la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del restaurante.

Dijiste que iba a ser un sitio divertido- Dijo Alex con un leve enojo.

Pero es divertido, mire, gané un gorro de Teemo y un peluche de Ziggs- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el dichoso gorro puesto, ciertamente estaba divirtiéndose, a su manera, claro está.

Si, si tienes menos de 8 años- Dijo Alex con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Pues solo tengo 5 años invocador- dijo Lux apenada mientras sostenía un peluche de Ziggs en un brazo, su vara luminosa en el otro y jugaba con su pie arrastrándolo en círculos en el suelo a la vez que bajaba su cabeza apenada.

¡¿5 años?! P-pero, con ese cuerpo y-y esa voz ¡¿Cómo puedes tener 5 años?!- Exclamo Alex sorprendido y con los ojos como platos.

¡En serio perdóneme Invocador, no tenía idea de que no le gustaría este lugar!- Exclamó Lux con una reverencia, como si realmente estuviera arrepentida- Si usted desea podemos buscar otro sitio que sea de su agrado- Agregó con un tono claro de decepción.

Alex echó un suspiro, había ignorado su pregunta, pero en verdad que estaba triste, a nadie le gusta que le corten la diversión así, y de ser cierto su edad de 5 años, puede que tuviera cierta lógica, considerando el que lo haya llevado al "Divertido Mundo Yordle", sumado eso estaba la rutina agotadora que estaban llevando ambos los últimos días.

_Bueno, creo que se lo merece, se ha estado exigiendo más que yo al dejarme usar su cuerpo como arma en escaramuzas- _Pensó Alex viendo a una triste Lux- Vale, podemos quedarnos, pero solo esta vez- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa, la cual creció un poco al ver la cara de felicidad y asombro que puso Lux antes de correr de vuelta al establecimiento.

_Bueno, a lo que importa, tengo hambre-_ Pensó mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se disponía entrar al restaurante a buscar una mesa.

Justo cuando se dirigía a una mesa vacía una persona misteriosa se atravesó en su caminata y chocaron, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Luego de sobarse un poco la espalda baja (donde había aterrizado) se levantó y se sorprendió, no por el hecho de haber chocado con una chica, otra vez, sino que esa chica era la misma con la que había chocado días antes, durante su camino a su primera partida en la liga.

Veo que no podemos encontrarnos de otra manera ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Alex dándole la mano a la chica del vestido asiático para que se levante.

Si, tranquilo- Dijo con una sonrisa apenada, aceptó la mano de Alex si levantó sin soltarla- Y si, al parecer no hay otra forma de encontrarnos, soy Hikari, un gusto- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Alex no pudo reprimir un sonrojo al verla, realmente era hermosa, su vestido asiático era acorde a su nombre, probablemente de origen japonés, su voz era melodiosa y un poco grave para su apariencia, pero lo que más le sorprendió era su rostro, perfilado casi a la perfección y sus ojos color café claro, y enormes, cosa rara, no parecía asiática a pesar de estar vestida como una.

A-Alex- Tartamudeó- igualmente… Ehmm ¿Ibas a sentarte?- Dijo Alex, realmente su belleza la dejaba muy nervioso, en serio que las morenas eran su tipo.

Jijiji- rió por lo bajo Hikari- Realmente estás embobado con mi belleza ¿No es así?- Dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera la millonésima vez que se lo dicen.

¿Qué? N-no, yo no, no-no es quen-no seas b-bella ni nada, es solo que no me impresiona, bueno si me impresiona, y mucho pero… Vale, está bien, eres muy hermosa- Paró de tartamudear Alex mirando hacia abajo avergonzado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tranquilo, pasa a menudo ¿Qué si iba a sentarme? Claro, pero veo que tú también- Dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- Dijo mientras se sentaba y le ofrecía la silla de al frente.

Así Alex se sentó, intentó ignorar sin mucho éxito la chica que tenía al frente y se dispuso a pedir un especial, o mejor dos, Hikari le interrumpió para pedir uno igual para ella, así una vez ido el camarero, ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro.

Y… ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?- _Buenísima Alex, quedaste como un desesperado. _Preguntó Alex.

Sí, pero no porque quiera, a mi campeón le encanta este lugar por alguna razón- Dijo con una sonrisa amable que derretiría a cualquiera.

¿Eres invocadora? ¿Y cuál es tu campeón?- Preguntó Alex interesado.

Está por allá- Dijo señalando a la multitud de niños aglomerados alrededor del Teemo animador. Al verlo a Alex casi se le cae la mandíbula del asombro, ya que de entre todos ahí reunidos, aparte de Lux, la única otra persona que no encaja en el grupo era un hombre de mínimo una metro más alto que Alex, vestido con una faldilla que crecía en una especia de traje-túnica, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la cabeza de aquel ser era la de un perro negro sin pupilas y que cargaba una gran hacha.

¿Ese es tu campeón?- Dijo completamente sorprendido.

Su nombre es Nasus, y si, es sorprendente el hecho que esté ahí, no sé porque le gusta este tipo de sitios, ni que fuera un niño- Respondió Hikari una tanto apenada.

Bueno, supongo que estamos igual, aunque en mi caso no es tan radical, mi campeona es esa Lux- Dijo señalando a Lux, quien al parecer estaba teniendo una rivalidad con Nasus por los premios a repartir en los juegos.

Esa Lux… Así que tú eres el chico que retó a Tracian ¿No es así? Eres el tema de conversación últimamente, nadie había retado así a ese idiota- Dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa, como si hubiera conocido a una celebridad o algo.

¿Tanto se ha regado esto? Y yo que esperaba terminar con esto rápido, no esperaba que fuera hacerse un evento- Comentó Alex un tanto asombrado.

Un invocador novato retando a uno de los mejores del Gran Torneo, no es algo común ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Hikari cerrando las dudas de Alex- Te diré un par de cosas, Tracian es el tipo de invocador que prefiere tener las estadísticas a su favor más que una habilidad desarrollada, y según he sabido te has desarrollado en eso ¿Pero sabes algo? No es suficiente- Dijo borrando su sonrisa y poniendo un semblante serio- Tracian depende más que nada de su poder innato, ya que tuvo la suerte de contar con 2, algo extraordinario para que te des una idea- Agregó Hikari.

¿Poder innato?- Pregunta Alex curioso, sea lo que sea eso, ciertamente debe de ser muy útil.

El poder innato es una capacidad propia del invocador, esta se le es asignada al momento en que hace el pacto con su campeón y la cargará por el resto de sus días, se diferencia de los hechizos de invocador por ser totalmente desconocida para él, ya que con el tiempo el invocador se da cuenta de su presencia, piensa en ella como una habilidad pasiva, pero propia del invocador. En el caso de Tracian, el pertenece a esos poquísimos casos donde tiene no una, sino dos poderes innatos, y combinándolos en el momento correcto lo volverían una maquina imparable, más que nada en peleas de equipo o en momentos cruciales de la partida- Explica Hikari, ciertamente eso de los poderes innatos puede ser muy útil, al menos da razón al cómo es que Tracian se haya elevado tanto, ya que por lo revisado en los registros de noches anteriores (por consejo de Lux) Tracian no tiene nada fuera de lo común más allá de eso.

¿Qué poderes posee Tracian?- Pregunta Alex, si llega a saber que recursos posee Tracian a la hora de luchar, podría entender cómo actúa y saber cómo derrotarlo.

El primero se llama Vista Adelantada, consiste en una amplificación de sus reflejos a tal punto de saber reaccionar algo milésimas antes de que pase, Tracian la usa en luchas en declive y emboscadas estratégicas en territorio enemigo, así sabe cómo reaccionar o cómo actuar más rápidamente. El segundo se llama Gran Barrera, consiste en que amplificar su resistencia, llegando incluso a multiplicar su defensa y resistencia mágica por unos pocos segundos, claro, que solo puede usarla pocas veces en la partida y en solo uno de ambos parámetros.

Vista Adelantada y Gram Barrera… Combinado con una campeona de gran carácter ofensivo como Lux, ciertamente es una combinación muy poderosa, no me sorprende- Dijo Alex con un aire pensativo.

¡Invocador!- Grito Lux sacando a Alex de su concentración- ¡Dile que me la de!- Dijo fastidiada señalando a Nasus, quien la estaba fastidiando elevando su vara luminosa más alto de lo que ella podría alcanzarla.

Nasus, dásela- Dijo Hikari, a lo que Nasus obedeció bajando la vara para que Lux se la quite y le sacara la lengua.

Luego de este episodio la comida llegó para ambos, a lo que la pareja se dispuso a comer lo que sería su cena, la cual consistía en unas alitas de pollo en salsa, una hamburguesa jugosa y papas fritas. En ese tiempo, Alex no hizo más que pensar en cómo podría derrotar a Tracian, a pesar de su ventaja en torno a su poder, no es perfecta, por lo que rápidamente pudo deducir los hoyos dentro de su ventaja.

Lo tengo- Dijo rápidamente Alex, lo que hizo que Hikari tragar su bocado y lo mirara fijamente- Puede fallar, pero creo que ya sé cómo derrotarlo-Afirmo con una cara seria y mirando su comida.

_Estratega prodigioso- _Pensó Hikari mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa ante la cara seria de Alex, al parecer el enfrentamiento a venir será muy interesante.

Luego de eso, tanto Alex como Hikari terminaron su comida rápidamente, fueron a buscar a sus campeones quienes fueron con pocas ganas de dejar el lugar y que realmente se estaban divirtiendo y una vez fuera del establecimiento se despidieron.

Te daré mi información de contacto, cualquier cosa que necesites saber te lo diré, te estaré apoyando- Dijo Hikari sacando su cristal comunicador, el cual disparo una luz hacia el de Alex, quien respondió la solicitud con un sí- ¿Seguro que solo tienes 15 años? Es que te ves muy maduro para ser solo un adolescente- agregó con una sonrisa picarona, lo que hizo que Alex se sonrojara.

B-bueno, tu tampoco pareces tener mi edad- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia su cristal.

¿Cómo sabes que tienes mi edad? Espera ¡¿Estás mi información?!- Exclamo con molestia a lo que Alex se hizo el desentendido guardando al momento su cristal y desviando la mirada- Eres un pasado-.

Mmm… ¡¿Eh?! Mi vara luminosa ¡La dejé adentro!- Exclamo Lux entrando al restaurante nuevamente a buscarla.

Una cosa más, esa Lux que tienes de campeona tiene algo especial, quizás no te des cuenta ahora, pero destaca de otras Lux, se lo que te digo- Dijo Hikari mirando a Alex seria- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu duelo contra Tracian, da lo mejor de ti- Añadió antes de acercarse a Alex y darle un beso en la mejilla- Adiós- Finalizo antes de irse con Nasus y desaparecer al girar una esquina más adelante.

Alex se quedó viéndola irse con la cara roja como un tomate, ciertamente era hermosa más allá de su imaginación, pero luego dejó pasar su perplejidad y puso un semblante serio, en verdad la información que le brindó era muy útil ¿Sería cierta? Lo sea o no, tiene mucho que hacer antes de pasado mañana.

-Perdón la tardanza- Dijo Lux volviendo con su vara luminosa- ¿La Srta. Hikari ya se fue? No tuve tiempo de despedirme, hace tiempo que no la veía- Dijo con una sonrisa y un dedo apoyado en su mejilla.

-¿Ya la conocías?- Preguntó Alex curioso.

\- Estuvo en el equipo de Tracian un tiempo, pero lo dejó antes del Gran Torneo de la liga, al parecer no se llevaban muy bien- Dijo recordando los eventos de su pasado.

\- Ya veo- Dijo Alex. Ya no tenía dudas, lo que le Hikari era cierto, de otra manera ¿Para qué ayudarlo si no es para vengarse indirectamente de un sujeto con quien estas peleada?- _Bueno no importa, una ayuda es una ayuda-._

Un gruñido llamó la atención de Alex, quien se dio cuenta que venia del estómago de Lux, quien por jugar en las atracciones del lugar, no había comido nada.

P-perdone- Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago y bajaba la mirada con la cara muy sonrojada.

Tranquila, te pedí algo para llevar- le respondió Alex mientras elevaba una bolsa con una caja de cartón colorida que decía "Especial Yordle para llevar".

Y así sin más que hacer ambos se encaminaron de vuelta a su apartamento, con la ayuda de Lux, el dúo paso por varias calles y plazoletas para llegar más rápido a su destino, giraron unas cuantas calles y pasaban por un pequeño parque, pero algo en ese parque llamó la atención de Alex: Un tejón humanoide con un pantalón y chaqueta de algodón negras acompañado de una pelirroja con un cuerpo de grandes atributos y ropas provocativas en un pequeño campamento formado por una tienda y una fogata, al parecer estaban acampando. Alex, luego de fijarse unos segundos, reconoció al Yordle que estaba cocinando un enlatado en medio de la fogata.

¿Goul? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mencionó recordando a aquel Yordle que lo ayudó a ubicarse en su primer día en esa dimensión paralela.

¿Oh? ¡Pero mira quien es, el humano de las alcantarillas! ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo de con típico tono animado.

Pues bien ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué acampas afuera?- Preguntó mirando el campamento que tenía instalado en medio del parque.

¿Qué acaso no puedo acampar en es el exterior, con la naturaleza?- mencionó con una sonrisa jovial y señalando el exterior.

Estamos en medio de una ciudad- Dice Alex con una mirada de incredulidad, el comentario de Goul parecía más una excusa que una razón.

Da lo mismo, ósea, el exterior es de lo m… ¡Au!- exclamó al recibir un fuerte golpe de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

¡Di la verdad, Tejón!- Dijo ella con enojo- No le creas, apostó su casa en una apuesta, y ya sabes lo que pasó, me llamo Sarah, me dicen Miss Fortune, y soy la campeona de este vicioso-Dijo señalándolo con molestia.

¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu invocador! Además, no sabía que Tracian se había vuelto tan fuerte, pensé que perdería sin más- Dijo Tratando de excusar su derrota en esa apuesta.

¡¿Tracian?! ¿Qué sabes de el?- Preguntó Alex inmediatamente después de escuchar el nombre de su oponente.

Ah… Verdad que vas a tener un duelo con él en 2 días- Al escuchar eso Alex levantó una ceja ¿Hasta un indigente sabe de esto?- Si, se ha fortalecido, ha conseguido un nuevo campeón, un Garen, y está rompiendo su racha de derrotas, no pensé que se volvería tan fuerte, pensé que había perdido completamente el toque desde que su Lux lo había dejado- Prosiguió Goul.

La explicación de Goul dejó a Alex pensando detenidamente, por lo que sabía, Garen es uno de los campeones con la defensa más alta de la liga, cosa que en el caso de Alex, lo favorece, ya que por lo que aprendió recientemente, con unas runas y maestrías correctas, puedes voltear la ventaja de un oponente sobre ti, y con el plan que ya más o menos estaba ideando, eso no hace más que favorecer su loca estrategia.

Vale, haré lo que pueda, trata de recuperar tu casa y no apuestes tanto ¿Quieres?-Se despidió Alex dejando a Goul y Miss Fortune seguir con su acampada.

Apostarás en el duelo ¿No es así?- Dijo Miss Fortune viéndolo alejarse, como si le leyera los pensamientos a su invocador.

Sabes que sí, será un duelo interesante- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Apostaras por Tracian?- Pregunta nuevamente.

Esta vez no iré por lo fácil, ese chico es especial- Menciona Goul con total confianza.

Lo sé- Responde su campeona, al parecer estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

El día anterior al duelo transcurrió con lentitud, o al menos para Alex y su campeona Lux. A diferencia de días anteriores, no se encaminaron directamente a la academia de guerra a entrenar sus habilidades en la grieta, sino que fueron al distrito comercial a prepararse, si algo había tenido de bueno la racha de Alex en la grieta, aparte de cero derrotas, era la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía asegurado, lo que les permitió la compra de todas las runas que Alex tenía pensado para su estrategia. Organizó las maestrías que usaría, se divirtieron un rato en el distrito comercial, participaron en un par de partidas rápidas en la grieta, volvieron al restaurante favorito de Lux y se encaminaron de nuevo a su hogar. Ya estando Alex en su cama, se puso a meditar sobre el día siguiente, por lo que se enteró el duelo contará con una gran expectación, al parecer las cosas se riegan muy rápido a pesar de no haber internet en este mundo.

_-Hay muchas cosas en riesgo, o al menos, una importante- _Pensando Alex en Lux no llevaba mucho conociéndola, pero tenía que admitir que se había encariñado con ella, a pesar de los malos recuerdos que le trae, ella es amable y cariñosa con él, y sabía que de perderla, la que se llevaría la peor parte sería ella.

El ruido de la puerta de su alcoba lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver de quien se trataba y vio que era el fruto de sus pensamientos, Lux estaba con la cabeza gacha como apenada, y no usaba su típico traje de cuerpo completo que llevaba todo el tiempo, sino un camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas, uno que últimamente usaba para dormir.

-No puedo dormir invocador- Susurró ella al notar que Alex se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Preguntó Alex, a lo que Lux respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Vale, ven- Dijo ofreciéndole un espacio en la cama, Lux se acostó a su lado de espalda a él.

\- No quiero, invocador-Dijo Lux acurrucada sin voltear hacia Alex- No quiero volver a él, ya no-.

-¿Qué te ha hecho que ya no desees a hacerlo?- Pregunta Alex expectante.

\- Al principio le tomé aprecio, era un buen invocador, pero de repente, sobre todo luego del Gran Torneo, su actitud empezó a cambiar, incluso cuando él me usaba, me sentía incómoda, a pesar de tener una gran defensa gracias a él, podía sentir cada golpe como si me lo hicieran a mí, perdía la cordura, y cada mal momento lo desquitaba conmigo, deseaba huir, pero no podía- Dijo antes de parar, se le había formado un nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes separarte de tu invocador? ¿Por qué dependen de nosotros?- Pregunta Alex y con toda razón ¿Por qué deben servir a un grupo de personas para matarse entre si?

-Porque no somos más que copias, copias de una persona prodigio, nuestras "almas" dependen de la presencia de una persona verdadera para funcionar, de ahí que tengamos que estar con nuestros invocadores, fuimos creados para participar en la liga, nada más- Menciona por lo bajo, Alex escuchaba sus sollozos.

-¿Copias?- Pregunta nuevamente.

\- Si, copias, la Lux original debe estar en Demacia sirviendo a la corona, mientras que yo solo soy un molde que depende de usted para vivir, sin su enlace, moriría a los pocos días, sé que aun así debo ser agradecida con mi invocador por permitirme vivir aunque sea de esta manera pero, si con eso debo ser abusada cada día por un maniaco, prefería suicidarme, si no me hubiera encontrado con usted ese día, estaría muerta-.

A Alex se le formó un nudo en el estómago, no podía creer que alguien pueda vivir atrapado a alguien, y aun haciéndolo, que ese alguien haya pasado de ser una buena persona a ser un bastardo sin perdón. No podía seguir así, ella no merece eso, Alex se volteó y la volteó a ella, su rostro bañado en lágrimas de temor casi le rompe el corazón.

Alex… No quiero morir Alex ¡No quiero!- Exclamó Lux antes de caer en llanto, Alex no quería verla así, así que la abrazó posando su cabeza en su pecho, ella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No lo harás, no morirás ni volverás a él, nosotros ganaremos, ya lo verás- Dijo Alex acariciando sus dorados cabellos.

Pero ¿Y si perdemos? Ya vio de lo que es capaz Alex, él es fuerte- Dice Lux con lágrimas saliendo.

No perderemos, no pienses así, no pienses que perderemos, porque no pasará- Dice Alex tratando consolarla.

Alex…- Lux no pudo decir más, porque nuevamente un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió, por lo que se limitó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de su invocador.

Ya, desahógate todo lo que quieras, pero no perderemos, no perderemos- Repite Alex.

_No, no lo haremos-._

Continuara…

**Y aquí otro episodio, creanme, se me hizo un poco dificil esa escena final de Lux y Alex, trato de plasmar sus emociones lo más realista posible, pero es dificil, me cuesta evocar emociones humanas (¿Será porque no soy humano? uhmmm). Bueno, el proximo episodio vendra lo que he estado abarcando estos ultimos dos caps, el duelo entre Alex y Tracian (a las 6 en ESPN lshfask... BASTA LIXU, NO ESTUVO GRACIOSO ARRIBA, TAMPOCO ACÁ) así que tengan un poco de paciencia, ya tengo toda la batalla en mi mente, solo falta escribirla, la cuestión es cuando,pero les aseguro que pronto (espero). Bueno, espero sus reviews y comentarios, estoy abierto a criticas de cualquier tipo (Bueno, mientras no sean crueles conmigo, sean gentiles T_T) y sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡A por el Oro!

**¡Saludos, Invocadores! Como algunos sabrán, al momento de publicar el espisodio dije que los editaria más Tarde para responder a las reviews, así que antes de iniciar con el capitulo ¡Vamos a explicar las actualizaciones de este parche! (ok no)**

**1- Nerfeo a Kassadin y bueffeo a Fizz (¡Dije que okay no!).**

**2- No se apresuren el romance, les aseguro que más adelante se introducirá como tal en la historia, paciencia.**

**3- Quizás ponga momentos lemon, vaya si piensan en suciedades, pero bueno, esta historia no tendrá el romance ni el Lemon como foco principal, que me gustaria introducirlos ocasionalmente si, pero tampoco que sea un elemento recurrente, pervertidos.**

**Advertencia: Este episodio requiere que conozcas el nombre de items y habilidades dentro del juego , por lo que se recomienda estar informado antes.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡A por el Oro!,**

Alex despertó alrededor de las 6 am, era muy temprano, el duelo era a las 1 pm. Acostados sobre su cama y cubierto de sábanas trató de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió, miró hacia su torso y vio que Lux dormía profundamente abrazada a él, luego recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella vino a su habitación y no pudo contener lo que había soportado por años y se desahogó hasta dormirse en los brazos de Alex, al cual de solo recordarlo le daba un vuelco en el estómago.

_-¡No quiero morir Alex, no quiero!- _

Al recordar sus sollozos el pelinegro puso una sonrisa triste y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, quizás no sabía cuánto, pero no era necesario para darse cuenta de que Lux había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, eso le dejó un tanto trastornado, el pensar que Lux había nacido 5 años atrás lo dejaba algo perturbado.

Aaahmmm- exclamo Lux acomodando su agarre sobre Alex, realmente está exhausta por lo de anoche, ya que tiene la costumbre de levantarse más temprano que él, y no la juzga, él también lo estaría.

Lux luego de unos minutos a la expectación de Alex acercó su cabeza a su cuello, y luego de entre sueños olfatear el aroma de Alex esbozó una sonrisa leve, esto fue respondido por una mirada de sorpresa y un sonrojo en las mejillas de Alex, realmente era hermosa cuando dormía. El sonrojo de Alex creció al darse cuenta de que su campeona solo llevaba un camisón a botones dado por petición de ella y unas bragas de cacheteros que estaban a la vista y se ajustaban perfectamente a la forma redonda de su trasero; así, el dichoso sonrojo creció hasta una mueca de nerviosismo y una coloración roja escarlata al moverse ella un poco, apretando sus senos aún más al cuerpo de este, al momento de entrar en esa situación Alex empezó a disfrutar la sensación, Lux también es muy sexy.

_¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! No me puedo aprovechar de ella, aunque por lo que conozco de ella, no se molestaría… ¡Pero espera, no se dejaría, eso quiere decir que es idiota ya la ha…-_ Alex apretó los puños y frunció el ceño en furia, el pensar que Tracian haya podido abusar de Lux en el pasado lo llenaba de rabia a pesar de no ser más que una suposición, pero aun así eso le motivó, tiene que aplastarlo. Luego de tranquilizarse tomó un reloj despertador de la mesa de noche, lo ajustó para una hora más, rodeo lacintura de Lux con un brazo y se dispuso a dormir, aún queda mucho tiempo para la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Luego de una hora el reloj sonó y ambos se despertaron, era de esperarse que Lux estallara en nervios al encontrarse en una posición tan sugestiva, la cual fue aceptada con una Alex un poco sonrojado, realmente lo había disfrutado. Ellos se tomaron las cosas con calma, desayunaron, se alistaron y partieron, puede que ninguno lo admita, pero no querían separarse, a pesar de haberse esforzado una semana, el hecho de tener muchas posibilidades de no volverse a ver los estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Más allá de eso su viaje a la academia de guerra siguió sin molestias, pero tal situación se vio interrumpida cuando a al llegar fueron recibidos por un tumulto de personas reunidas en la entrada, el evento es más grande de lo que pensaron.

Invocador…- Dijo Lux con algo temor, no le gustaban las multitudes.

No te separes de mi- Respondió Alex, cuya respuesta fuel el brazo de Lux aferrándose a su brazo.

Pasando a través de la multitud las personas empezaron a gritar todo tipo de cosas, algunos animaron a Alex, otros le desearon suerte, pero la mayoría se burlaban, "Que no te duela tanto novato" y "Vaya idiota, será muy divertida su humillación" eran los mensajes ocultos en cada una de las frases. Una vez dentro se encaminaron a la sala de enlace, pero pasando el gran vestíbulo del recinto, una voz conocida los llamó de entre la multitud.

¡Hey Alex!- llamó una voz femenina, la cual Alex vio que provenía de Hikari.

¡Hikari!- Exclamó Alex contento yendo hacia su posición.

¿Todo se resume a hoy no es así?- Dijo con una sonrisa- Ya debes tener una estrategia lista- agregó intentando adivinar.

Sí, pero aun así tiene muchos hoyos, es muy arriesgada desde su misma concepción, cualquier podría pasar- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo harás bien- Dijo tratando de darle ánimos- Pero recuerda que si quieres ganar, tu estrategia debe estar concentrada en contrarrestar su poder innato, lo demás será sencillo-.

Lo tendré en mente- Dijo Alex sacudiendo sus alborotados cabellos.

Bueno, estaré en la sala de expectación, tiene mi apoyo- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, a lo que se acercó a Alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Suerte- le deseó para luego irse dejando a Alex rojo como un tomate.

Lux, quién había observado la conversación, empezó a sentir una molestia dentro de sí misma, no sabía por qué, pero el que Hikari de repente se haya vuelto muy cercana a su invocador le causaba un gran enojo. A pesar de ello no mostró su enojo y le sacando a Alex de su aturdimiento le dijo que debía ir de una vez a la sala de enlaces, Tracian los esperaba allá.

Juntos llegaron a la sala de enlaces, donde Lux inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Alex, Tracian estaba allí con una mirada altiva y confiada, y detrás de él estaba un hombre fornido cubierto de una gran armadura con una pañoleta y adornos plateados y azules con los emblemas demacianos, era Garen, "El poder de Demacia".

Parece ser que no has huido- Dijo Tracian con una sonrisa arrogante y un gesto desafiante. Alex de inmediato frunció el ceño en enojo, realmente lo odiaba, pero aun así pudo notar que ya no veía demacrado y demente como hace una semana ¿Por qué?- Haré esto rápido, puede que sea algo personal, pero tampoco quiero humillarte tanto, debo agradecerte, gracias a ti pude liberarme de perra inútil, así que te lo pagaré haciendo lo mismo - Agrego borrando su sonrisa dejando su rostro neutro.

¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que te liberaste después de lo que le has hecho?!-Exclamó Alex completamente furioso- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no dejaré que le hagas más daño a mi campeona- Dijo un poco más calmado.

Parece ser que también eres idiota- Dijo Tracian echando un suspiro- No lo entenderás ahora, pero gente como tú no pertenece a este lugar, y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas- concluyo tocando el cristal del centro de la sala junto a su campeón, desvaneciéndose en el acto.

Lux, quien había permanecido escondida detrás de Alex, bajó la mirada con preocupación, Tracian también estaba del lado de ellos.

No te preocupes- Dijo Alex sacando a Lux de sus pensamientos- ganaremos- agregó con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de lux, aun sentía miedo por lo que pasaría, pero no quería separarse de su invocador, y así ambos tocaron el cristal y se teletransportaron a la sala del lobby donde se discutirían junto a un réferi que el directivo de la liga solicitó para el evento.

* * *

En una sala de bar dentro del edificio principal de la academia de guerra Goul se encontraba en la mesa de apuestas donde todos estaban apostando dinero y bienes personales por ver quién ganará la contienda. La casi unanimidad estaba de parte de Tracian, por lo que ya se estaba debatiendo si se cancela la apuesta por ser un resultado casi predecible, pero mejor se decidió por apostar por cual resultado ganaría Tracian.

Yo apostaré al novato- Dijo Goul callando a todos los presentes, los cuales lo miraron y se echaron a reir a carcajadas.

Oye Goul ¿No te habíamos dejado sin nada la última vez? ¿Qué podrías tener que valga la pena apostar?- Dijo uno de los presentes seguido de adulaciones y risas.

Esto- Se limitó Goul a decir antes de sacar un collar de un brillo inusual con una joya muy curiosa de color arcoíris.

Esa es…- Respondió el apostador atónito.

Así es, el cristal mágico Yordle, todos saben que fue la primera pieza de alquimia Yordle y que su poder mágico es uno de los más grandes de Valoran, hasta la runa más simple puesta en él podría multiplicar tus atributos en la liga, a mí no me interesa este tipo de cosas, así que la apostare… Ganará el muchacho, resultado despreciable- Dijo levantando el collar y con una sonrisa confiada, detrás de él estaba Miss Fortune rodando los ojos, realmente su invocador era un idiota.

Luego de la declaración del Yordle, todos los presentes empezaron a emocionarse más, daban joyas, oro y todo tipo de tesoros, aquel que llegue a hacerse con esa joya sería un fiero contrincante, o se ganaría una gran fortuna vendiéndola, para Goul esto le dio un tajo de satisfacción y una sonrisa de confianza, así que se separó del gran grupo de apostadores y se dirigió a la barra, donde se sentó al lado de un hombre con un Yukata de color negro con azul rey y un cabello largo y negro que le llegaba a la cintura, al verlo Goul sonrió, hace tiempo que no lo veía.

Nunca cambias ¿No Goul?- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Si no está roto, no lo arregles, un gusto volverte a ver Shun ¿Cómo está Jarvan?- Responde con la misma expresión.

Está bien, y veo que Sarah también lo está- Dijo mirando a Miss Fortune detrás de Goul, la cual al escuchar su nombre ladeó la boca en una sonrisa y elevó una mano como saludo.

¿Te parece si seguimos con una bebida? Me enteré que tienen un cargamento de Ron de BilgeWater- Dice Goul sacando un par de monedas y llamando al barman.

Está bien, Sarah, Jarvan y Braum está en la torre 3 de las con Leio y mi hermana ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?- Dice Shun, en respuesta Miss hace un sonido de "ajá" y se retira, es mejor dejarlos hablar solos.

Una vez que Miss Fortune se fue, ambos se fueron a una mesa apartada donde se dispusieron a hablar donde nadie pueda escucharlos.

* * *

Ya estando ambos invocadores en el lobby, un hombre con una túnica Purpura se colocó en medio de ambos, era el réferi encargado de explicar las reglas del duelo.

Este será un duelo 1vs1 en el abismo de los lamentos, este no será un duelo por destruir el nexo, será un duelo de asesinatos, aquel que asesine a su rival 5 veces primero, gana- Explica el réferi- Para no dar ventaja a aquel que vaya en racha, la tienda estará abierta solo un instantes al iniciar y al resucitar ¿Entendido?- Ambos asintieron- ¡Pues comiencen!- y ambos fueron teletransportados a la arena.

Alex y Lux fueron fusionados una vez más, ambos aparecieron en un gran puente sobre un páramo helado, mirando a través de la zona, puede verse un cañón que separa ambas partes de la montaña y prácticamente es una abismo sin fondo, además de eso, soplaba una fuerte ventisca que casi echa a Alex hacia atrás, jamás había sentido tanto frio en toda su vida.

¡Esto es horrible!- Grito abrazándose a sí mismo en el cuerpo de Lux- ¿Por qué tenemos que luchar aquí?-.

_Porque es la arena más adecuada invocador, aquí hay solo un carril, perfecto para los duelos, las partidas aquí suelen ser más rápidas y el trabajo de equipo más necesario_\- Explica Lux en tono informativo.

Vale, me acostumbraré- Dijo Alex antes de encaminarse la tienda y comprar su primer ítem, era necesario seguir el plan.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL ABISMO DE LOS LAMENTOS!-

* * *

Hikari estaba en una de las salas privadas de la zona de las tarimas, estaba en un complejo elevado donde se podía ver a la multitud de espectadores y a una gran pantalla que transmitía lo que ocurría en El abismo de los Lamentos. A su lado estaba Leio, el cual estaba recostado sobre una barra de cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios caigan a la vez que habla con su campeón Braum, al lado de ambos estaba Jarvan IV, el cual estaba aún más pendiente sobre cuales acciones se tomarán al inicio.

Srta. Hikari- Dijo Jarvan.

Lo sé, ambos son campeones de Demacia, pero uno es más resistente que el otro, y ese otro más potente que el otro, será un duelo para recordar- Dijo Hikari.

¿Tiene fe en ese joven?- Pregunta Jarvan.

Él es fuerte, y si no mal me equivoco, su poder oculto lo llevará a la victoria pero aun no puedo estar segura si poseerá el necesario- Dice muy seria.

¿Cuál es ese Poder del que habla? Pregunta de nuevo Jarvan.

Estratega prodigioso, hace que el invocador pueda formular estrategias de mayores probabilidades de éxito en segundos, muy pocos lo poseen, y si Alex lo tiene, puedo decirte con seguridad que Tracian no podrá hacer nada a menos que vaya en contra de su plan, cosa que no creo que haga si Alex lo ha estudiado con anticipación-.

Mmm... Entonces este duelo será rápido ¿No?- Dice Jarvan.

No creo que rápido sea la palabra correcta, yo digo que es "seguro", pero como dije, el que haya pensado en una estrategia rápidamente no garantiza que posea ese poder, solo que tiene agilidad mental- Argumenta Hikari muy seria.

¡Hola hola! Me enviaron aquí para tener una mejor vista, además de que esos idiotas querían un momento a solas, par de maricones- Dice Miss Fortune entrando a la sala con una expresión de fastidio.

¿Entonces Goul también está aquí? Pregunta Hikari a Miss Fortune, quien le responde asintiendo- Entonces también está interesado…-

* * *

¡SE HAN GENERADO SUBDITOS!-

_¿Cuál es el plan invocador?- _Pregunta Lux.

_Por ahora conseguiremos oro, hay que hacer que se confíe-_Responde Alex

Dicho esto Alex se dirigió al centro del carril donde ya los súbditos estaban en combate, llegó al mismo tiempo que Tracian, así que mantuvo la distancia, mato uno, luego otro. Alex y Tracian estaban casi frente al otro de no ser por la presencia de los súbditos entre ellos, entonces Alex se movió a la derecha para abarcar más terreno, momento que aprovechó Tracian si lanzó al ataque, activó "_Golpe Decisivo" _y corrió a gran velocidad hacia Alex, pero Tracian no sabía que él se esperaba aquello, Alex Lanzó una "_Barrera Prismática"_, lo que hizo que Tracian activará su vista adelantada y se moviera con gran destreza hacia su derecha, lugar donde milésimas de segundos antes Alex un "_Hechizo de iluminación"_ que acertó es Tracian aplicándole daño, esa era oportunidad para Alex de tomar la ventaja y dañarlo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y se movió rápidamente al otro lado del carril para atacar a una oleada de súbditos que estaba llegando.

-_Claro, usó su barrera prismática para confundirme y aprisionarme en el sitio a donde iba sin que lo notase, quizás lo subestimé, pero yo conozco todos los trucos de Lux- _Pensó Tracian mientras usó "_Juicio" _para abrirse paso a través de la multitud de súbditos y llegar rápidamente a la posición de Alex.

\- _Es rápido- _Pensó Alex al ver como estaba a solo un metro de él, pero respondió rápidamente aplicando una "_Singularidad Brillante"_ para ralentizar a Tracian y un salto hacia atrás para evitar su ataque, todo va según el plan.

\- ¡Lucha como un hombre!- Gritó Tracian acercándose rápidamente a Alex, quien intentó acertar un hechizo de iluminación para frenarlo, pero a apenas unos centímetros de el Tracian movió su torso un poco a la izquierda, esquivando la habilidad y acercándose a Alex, quien no podía reaccionar tan rápido, por lo que Tracian le golpeó con Golpe decisivo, silenciándolo y causándole gran daño, luego le aplicó un juicio y lo remató con ignición, eliminándolo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡PRIMERA SANGRE!-

\- _Invocador ¿Está bien?- _Dice Lux dentro de su mente mientras esperaban resucitar.

\- _Si, tranquila, esto debía pasar, pero la próxima hay que durar más tiempo vivos y hacerle mucho daño- _Responde Alex.

-_¿Pero tenemos suficiente para comprarlo?- _Pregunta Lux

\- _Si, no te preocupes- _Dice Alex al dirigirse a la tienda.

Ya una vez de vuelta al carril Alex comenzó a matar una gran cantidad de súbditos usando singularidad brillante, otorgándole gran cantidad de oro al instante, al notar esto Tracian se lanzó hacia Alex con Golpe Decisivo, y este al notar lo rápido que se dirigía hacia el disparó un hechizo de iluminación que por suerte le acertó a Tracian, pero redujo el daño usando "_Coraje",_ haciendo que sea casi nulo.

Alex se hizo el desinteresado por su rival y se dispuso en acabar con los súbditos enemigos, ganando gran cantidad de oro en el proceso, esta acción enfureció a Tracian de sobre manera ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar a su oponente? Tracian no soportaría esa burla, así que activó Golpe Decisivo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su posición, Alex saltó hacia la izquierda e intentó lanzar otro hechizo de iluminación, pero algo se lo impidió.

-_Mierda, el maná- _Exclamó mentalmente, intentó moverse para esquivar el golpe de Tracian, pero este le acertó con su gran espada y le causó daño además de silenciarlo, fue entonces que Tracian pateó a Alex con todas sus fuerzas y lo mandó hacia una pared, y atacó a un Alex sin escapatoria con Juicio y cuando gran parte de su vida bajó este lo remató con _Justicia Demaciana,_ matándolo en el acto.

-¡TE HAN MATADO!-.

Alex suspendido en el tiempo de resucitación vio esto con seriedad, Tracian había tomado la ventaja, pero aun así estaba planeado, era arriesgado, pero tenía que seguir su plan si quería obtener la ventaja.

* * *

En el bar de la academia de guerra había un escándalo en la mesa de los apostadores, quienes seguían ofreciendo sus bienes con el fin de aumentar sus ganancias, y al parecer la balanza iba para aquellos que apostaron al 5-0 como resultado final a favor de Tracian. Mientras esto ocurría, Goul y Shun estaban finalizando su conversación.

-Bueno, supongo que no se puede decir más, iré con mi hermana, debe estar esperándome- Dijo Shun retirándose del bar.

-Cuando termine el duelo dile a Sarah que venga, estaré aquí- Se despidió Goul con una sonrisa amigable, la cual no se borró cuando se dirigió a la mesa de apostadores.

-Ve sacando la gema Goul, ya no necesitas algo que de igual manera vas a perder- Dijo el organizador de las apuestas confiado.

-El duelo aún no termina Mirto- Dijo Goul con confianza viendo a la pantalla- Y por lo que veo el muchacho remontará ¡Doblo mi apuesta a por el novato!- Grito mientras sacaba otro cristal mágico de su bolsillo.

Esto fue respondido con un gran escándalo de burlas y risas ¿Acaso Goul se había vuelto loco?

* * *

En el abismo de los lamentos Alex salió lo más rápido que pudo al carril, Tracian estaba a la altura de su torre exterior intentando derribarla, a pesar de que el objetivo no fuera el destruir el nexo, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Al llegar Alex no se lo pensó mucho y corrió con suma destreza hacia Tracian, las botas de Hechicero con el encantamiento de presteza eran muy útiles a la hora de ganar velocidad.

-Parece que ya no correrás novato ¡A ver que tienes!- Gritó alzando su espada a modo de reto.

Alex saltó de un lado a otro con tal velocidad que Tracian tuvo que usar su vista adelantada para seguirle el rastro ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto tan rápido? Pués son puedo procesarlo hasta que estuvo prácticamente al frente suyo, momento donde utilizo se combo de Hechizo de iluminación, singularidad brillante e iluminación. Ese combo de habilidades le causó gran daño a Tracian, al no poder comprar ningún ítem desde el inicio del duelo no tiene el nivel de vida necesario para resistir el daño propinado, y al ver que alex se estaba preparando para rematarlo con Chispa final este activó su poder oculto Gran barrera, concentrándolo en sus atributos de resistencia mágica, pero extrañamente la definitiva nunca llegó, vio fijamente a Alex unos segundos, pero este súbitamente desapareció y apareció en su vista periférica, momento en que su gran barrera acabó su efecto, momento que aprovechó Alex para atacarlo con su vara a una velocidad fuera de lo común, bajándole gran cantidad de su vida y siendo finalmente rematado con singularidad brillante, todo fue tan rápido que ni con su velocidad de reacción pudo contrarrestar ese combo de habilidades.

-¡HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO!-.

* * *

Hikari estaba atónita ante lo que acaba de pasar, lo que hizo Alex no fue destello, y no solo parecía haberlo transportado a otro sitio sino que había confundido a Tracian el tiempo suficiente para matarlo ¿Pero cómo pudo matarlo con esa potencia si Lux no es un personaje de daño? Fue entonces que vio el objeto que había adquirido, Emblema de Trinidad, eso le hizo sonreír de satisfacción, en unos segundos Alex logró lo que otros tardaron en días, armarse de forma híbrida con un balance ente daño físico y daño mágico para contrarrestar a Tracian, realmente poseía Estratega Prodigioso.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Leio a su lado sorprendido sacando a Hikari de su pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Hikari al rubio.

-¿No lo notaste? Como confundió a Tracian, eso solo puede lograrse con ciertos campeones, pero en este caso, usó un Poder Innato, el cual debe ser…-.

-¡Ilusionista!- Exclamó Hikari sorprendida, Alex realmente la impresionaba.

-¿Qué es ilusionista?- Preguntó Braum escuchando la conversación.

-Es un Poder muy raro, casi como Estratega Prodigioso, te da la habilidad de crear acciones que realmente no están ocurriendo ahí, y que si las observas mucho tiempo acabarán confundiendo tu mente, haciéndote incapaz de reaccionar- Explicó Hikari aun sorprendida ¿Será Alex consciente de su poder?

* * *

Tracian estaba enfurecido a más no poder, que ese novato poseyera Ilusionista era realmente una desventaja, debía contrarrestar sus ataques. Alex al ver que Tracian estaba llegando al carril interrumpió sus ataques a los súbditos y se lanzó hacia Tracian, intentó acertarle su hechizo de iluminación, pero este los esquivó, fue entonces que intentó usar singularidad brillante para ralentizarlo, pero este usó su destello para esquivarlo, estaba a su frente, no podía hacer nada a esa cercanía, entonces tuvo una idea, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia él y justo antes de que él le acertara un golpe este uso su destello justo hacia delante, apareciendo detrás de el a una distancia considerable, pero tan cercana como para acertar un Hechizo de iluminación sin que este pudiera esquivarlo, por lo que luego de acertarlo lanzó otra singularidad brillante que le acertó en su área, fue esa oportunidad que aprovechó para intentar matarlo. Tracian reaccionó al instante, sabía que usaría el mismo truco, por lo que elevó su gran barrera en su defensa física y activo el coraje para resistir sus ataques, pero Alex no usaría el mismo truco, esta vez no titubearía, por lo que un gran rayo de luz salió del cuerpo de Alex y arrasó con todo a su paso sin que Tracian pudiera responder.

-¡HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO!-.

-_Bien Hecho invocador, hemos igualado el marcador- _Dijo Lux muy contenta.

-_No te alegres, que todavía estamos a la mitad, y algo me dice que no será tan sencillo matarlo cuando vuelva- _Replicó Alex.

Cuando Tracian regresó, este estaba encendido de ira, realmente estaba furioso por como Alex estaba tomando la ventaja, debe aplastarlo a toda costa, y con lo que posee en ese momento, estaba seguro que lo lograría.

Sin más Tracian se movió tan rápido que Alex no pudo procesarlo, le había acertado su golpe decisivo, y junto a sus botas de rapidez, había pasado de estar a una decena de metros de Alex a tan solo centímetros en menos de 5 segundos, era demasiado rápido. Tracian activo su juicio y genero mucho daño en Alex , el cual intentó apresarlo con hechizo de iluminación, pero al acertarle, este se desactivó súbitamente, como si nunca lo hubiera lanzado.

-_¡Está usando cinta invocador! Con ella puede desactivar los estados causados por las habilidades- _Dijo Lux con total temor, el duelo ahora sería más difícil.

Alex intentó huir de Tracian, pero este lo agarro de una pierna y lo jalo hacia él y lo lanzó en el aire a varios metros del suelo, luego le dio varios tajos con su espada y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, Alex escupió un poco de sangre, los quejidos de dolor de Lux dentro de su mente lo atormentaban, realmente le dolió aquello, intentó levantarse pero Tracian se acercó a su pies, lo miró con una mirada de odio y lo acabó con Justicia Demaciana.

-¡TE HAN MATADO!-.

\- _Invocador…-_Dijo Lux con dolencia, aun le dolía el daño que le causo Tracian.

-_Lo sé, ahora que tiene ítems para contrarrestar mis habilidades, debo pensar en algo… Ya sé, pero será difícil- _Dijo Alex, no puede perder ese duelo por nada en el mundo.

Por suerte Alex tuvo el oro suficiente para adquirirlo, y sin más se dirigió con gran apuro al carril donde Tracian lo esperaba aun con su semblante de ira absoluta. Alex intentó rodearlo pero este fue más rápido y lo tuvo frente a el, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo Alex uso un az bajo manga, su segundo hechizo de invocador, con el cual su velocidad aumento de sobremanera y antes de que Alex le propinara un Golpe decisivo Alex lo atravesó, Tracian no se esperaba que Alex hubiera usado fantasmal, pero aun así reaccionó al momento y volteándose a gran velocidad se sorprendió de no ver a su oponente detrás de él, y se sorprendió aún más al ser atacado por la espalda, había usado su gran velocidad para no solo atravesarlo, sino que también para volverlo a atravesarlo de vuelta antes de que sea volteara y atacarlo por la espalda. Alex le acertó un hechizo de iluminación y se separó, Tracian usó cinta y activó coraje para defenderse, por lo que Alex se volvió hacia atrás y corrió dando vueltas seguido de su rival, el cual había activado Golpe decisivo para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo logró, Alex pudo aprovechar el momento para activar su ítem recién adquirido, por lo que antes de que Tracian lo golpeara su cuerpo se volvió dorado y prácticamente indestructible, Tracian supo que Alex había usado el Reloj de Arena de Zhonya para evitar ser dañado, por lo que esperó unos segundos para que se desactivara, y cuando lo hizo, Alex fue contra él y Tracian lanzó Justicia Demaciana para eliminarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que había desaparecido, entonces comprendió lo que ocurrió, Cinta todavía estaba en enfriamiento y no pudo escapar de sus ilusiones, y había caído de lleno en ellas, momento que Alex aprovechó para disparar su Chispa Final e igualar el marcador.

-¡HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO!-.

Fue en ese entonces que Tracian había perdido sus cabales, estaba completamente cegado por la ira, y al volver sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Alex lanzando tajos con su espada, los cuales eran esquivados con gran destreza por parte Alex, pero en un momento de debilidad este le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, lo que lo hizo caer de espaldas, y fue en ese momento que Tracian agarró a Alex por el torso y corriendo con una velocidad inhumana lo estrelló a una de las paredes del puente, la cual del impacto se rompió e hizo que Alex cayera en el vasto abismo.

-¡TE HAN MATADO!-

-_Invocador…- _Exclamó Lux con terror, solo faltaba una muerte más para que Tracian gane.

-_Aún no se termina Lux- _Dijo Alex con gran enojo.

-_¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-_Preguntó ya casi cerca del pánico.

-_Matarlo… ¡Solo Eso!-_ Dijo Alex decidido, no podía perder, y no lo haría.

Al volver, Alex no perdió el tiempo usando su estrategia inicial, está ya había perdido el duelo, tenía que matar Tracian a como dé lugar, y activando su fantasmal nuevamente corrió a gran velocidad hacia Tracian, este al mismo tiempo activó su Golpe Decisivo y corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, pero a una distancia en específico, Alex dio un salto y activo su destelló, apareciendo a la altura de Tracian, y fue ahí cuando hizo contacto contra su rostro una singularidad brillante cargada en su misma Vara luminosa, y al momento de detonarla en su rostro este fue cegado por unos instantes por el gran brillo de esta, momento que aprovechó Alex para agarrar la bufanda azul que cargaba en su cuello y se impulsó hacia adelante, tapándole el rostro haciendo que se tambalease hacia la dirección donde estaba Alex sosteniéndola, y sin perder más tiempo corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, llegando a la grieta en la pared que había hecho Tracian anteriormente y con jalando con todas sus fuerzas lanzó a Tracian por el mismo abismo de donde lo lanzó anteriormente.

-¡HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO!-.

Alex no se dio el tiempo para relajarse, aquel que muera la próxima ganaría el duelo, y definitivamente no podía ser él, por nada en el mundo podía perder, y estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Una vez que Tracian llegó, el grito de rabia que dio pudo haberse escuchado en toda la arena, iba a matar a Alex, Corrió hacia el desesperadamente, y activando su Juico le causó gran daño a Alex, quien se tambaleó unos momentos, entonces Tracian aprovechó y lo silencio con golpe decisivo, causándole gran daño y dejándolo en estado crítico, pero Alex no se rendiría, y recuperándose de su aturdimiento saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rostro de Alex, Tracian supuso que sería otra Ilusión, ya que ninguna Lux se le acercaría de esa forma sin recibir daño antes o después. Al activas cinta se dio cuenta que no era un ilusión, pero lo hizo muy tarde y Alex le propinó una singularidad brillante nuevamente, causándole gran daño, y repitiendo la táctica anterior intentó lanzarlo nuevamente por el precipicio. Tracian no caería en el mismo truco y lanzando un tajo a su espalda obligó a Alex a soltarlo, eso no lo mató, puesto a que había usado barrera prismática a tiempo, pero aun así Tracian le pegó una patada que lo llevó nuevamente hacia la pared.

Alex vio como Tracian se apresuraba contra él, y antes de que pudiera llegar le acertó un hechizo de iluminación y una singularidad brillante que lo causo gran daño, no podía titubear, él también estaba en estado crítico, y de huir de vuelta su perseverancia haría que se recuperase, era ahora o nunca. Alex corrió hacia Tracian, necesitaba atacarlo a una distancia donde él no pueda evadirlo ni activar sus defensas a tiempo, saltando hacia al frente, lo tuvo a solo centímetros de él. El reaccionó activando su Justicia Demaciana, y si esta le acertaba, el ganaría, pero era tarde, Alex ya había cargado su Chispa Final, y estaba a punto de activarla.

En esas milésimas de segundo a Alex le vinieron imágenes de lo que había vivido en esos últimos días, pensó en como salió de las alcantarillas, en cómo se encontró con Lux, en Lux riendo, en Lux llorando, en Lux jugando en el restaurante infantil, y fue en ese momento que el rayo se disparó y la espada cayó.

Una vez muerto, Alex estaba muy nervioso, sabía que también lo había matado, pero unas millonésimas de segundo marcan la diferencia, sería el narrador quien lo decida.

-¡HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO!-

-¡TE HAN MATADO!-

Continuara…

** ¡Y aquí un nuevo episodio! Tengo que decirles que me costó lo suyo escribirlo,las transiciones entre las acciones de cada personaje, tanto de Alex como Hikari y etc me costaron un poco puesto a que tuve que idear cada reacción acorde a lo que sucedia en el duelo, pero bueno, quizás me aostumbre y mejore en eso. Tengo que darles el aviso de que tendré ocmplicaciones en la semana para el prosimo capitulo (asuntos personales, entiendanme), espero reviews y comentarios de todo tipo(Pero al menos sean gentiles) Y sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 5: La Gran Biblioteca

**¡Hola! Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que me reporté por aquí (irresponsable) pero bueno que puedo decir, he estado ocupado un monton de tiempo (Pero no te has dedicado en nada a esto, flojo) así que espero que no hayan perdido la esperanza en esta historia, a la que ciertamente yo también le tengo un gran cariño (Mentiroso, si no no la hubiera olvidado), Pero bueno, gracias por su paciencia aqui tienen la continuación. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La Gran Biblioteca**

Pisadas sobre las callejuelas era lo único que se oía en la Ciudad de la Academia de guerra, eran altas hora de la noche, una noche de luna llena cuya luz iluminaba casi a la perfección la metrópolis, siendo perturbada únicamente por sombras moviéndose a gran velocidad sobre los techos de los edificios de arquitectura oriental que conformaban el cuadrante D de la academia, Jonia y Freljord.

Sobre los pasillos laberínticos entre las edificaciones principales, una silueta corría desmesuradamente, era un joven cubierto en una túnica de invocador y traía un rollo de papiro aferrado con fuerza con sus brazos a su torso, su respiración era agitada y cada vez más desesperada conforme más corría. Volteaba ocasionalmente la cabeza esperando que sus persecutores lo hayan perdido, pero sabía que no era así, sentía sus pisadas acercándose más a él, sintió sus pasos arriba, en los techos, tenía que apresurarse.

\- _Es una, no, dos, no espera, tres… Sí, me cazan tres no puedo seguir por la calle, así que solo me queda-_ Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un pequeño Yordle apareció de entre un callejón, pero su presencia no lo asustó, ya que un invocador anticipa la presencia de su campeón.

\- Amo, hay más sombras acercándose desde la 5ta Norte, no podremos llegar a tiempo al encuentro con Lady MeiLing- Dijo el pequeño shinobi corriendo a la par de su invocador.

\- Tranquilo Kennen, tengo una idea, todavía podemos llegar por el alcantarillado, solo hay que buscar una entrada- Dijo el joven buscando entre los callejones anexos alguna tapa de alcantarilla.

\- ¡¿Amo perdió la razón?!- exclamó Kennen con indignación- ¿Quién sabe que horrores todavía existen allá abajo?-.

\- Es nuestra única oportunidad, rápido, busca una entrada al alcantarillado- Dijo para después girar hacia la derecha con la esperanza darle tiempo a su campeón de hacer lo encomendado.

\- Como ordene amo- Dijo Kennen antes de aumentar su velocidad y perderse entre callejones.

El joven daba varios giros en diversas esquinas, giraba a la izquierda, atravesaba avenidas vacías por las horas que circulaban, pero siempre sin rumbo fijo, si el primer plan fallaba tenía que improvisar, y eso tenía en mente hacer. A su vez, el grupo de tres sombras corría con gran agilidad en su búsqueda siguiendo cada trayecto sin patrón que daba su presa.

_\- El objetivo parece errático, no sigue la trayectoria esperada, se dirige al Parque Central, cada vez más se acerca a la biblioteca ¿Qué ordena el Centinela?- _Pronunció una de las sombras siguiendo al joven en su carrera frenética.

-_Sigan siguiéndolo, el segundo grupo ya se dirige al parque para acorralarlo, elimínenlo y traigan el archivo intacto- _Oyeron las sombras mediante un canal telepático, era la voz de un hombre de indeterminada edad cuya ubicación era desconocida.

-_A la orden-_ Dijeron al unísono las sombras para luego acelerar su persecución.

El joven invocador llegó a un gran parque lleno de cerezos y puentes a través de riachuelos artificiales, huyendo de sus persecutores atravesando matorrales y puentes, llegó a una fuente en el centro de dicho parque, donde su carrera fue abruptamente detenida por otro grupo de 3 sombras que le cortaron el camino, el joven intentó darse la vuelta, pero el primer grupo le corto la huida, y viéndolo atrapado, las sombras se acercaron lentamente a él, pero de repente el joven lanzó una pequeña canica al suelo, estallando en una bomba de luz que iluminó el ambiente, desvaneciendo a las sombras momentáneamente.

_\- El fugitivo ha desaparecido_\- Dijo una de las sombras regenerándose con el termino del efecto luminoso- _Al parecer emplea artes prohibidas, solicitando instrucciones al Centinela-._

_-Busquen en los alrededores- _Mencionó la voz distante- _Solo usó un arte ilusoria, no debe estar lejos-._

_\- A la orden- _Dijeron al unísono el grupo de sombras luego de reponerse por completo.

El joven salía del parque corriendo a toda velocidad, eso las mantendría ocupadas un rato, por lo que se introdujo nuevamente entre los callejones, a la espera de su campeón.

\- ¡Amo, por aquí!- Dijo Kennen con un gesto de llamada tras una esquina cercana.

Sin perder el tiempo el joven siguió a su campeón, dando varios giros a través de las callejuelas paralelas a la calle principal, llegando a un callejón con una tapa en el medio y varios contenedores de basura. El joven abrió la tapa de la cloaca y miro a su alrededor chequeando que no hubieran sombras a su alrededor, pero para su horror una silueta paso por sobre sus cabezas, estaban buscando desde los techos, no tenían tiempo.

\- Baja tu primero con el rollo Kennen, quiero asegurarme de bloquear la entrada- Dijo el joven dándole el rollo de papiro viendo como su campeón bajaba por las escaleras- Toma una linterna- Dijo lanzándole un cristal que empezó a brillar intensamente al entrar en contacto con la oscuridad de los pasajes subterráneos.

\- Listo amo, baje ahora- Dijo Kennen, pero no recibió respuesta de su invocador, pero solo escuchó un chillido de metal, al parecer estaba jalando uno de los contenedores- ¡Apúrese amo!- exclamó con ansiedad.

\- Busca una salida y entrégale el rollo a Lady Meiling- Dijo por fin el invocador desde la superficie.

-¿Amo?- Dijo Kennen imaginándose lo peor- ¡No lo haga Amo!-.

Sin escuchar a su campeón cerró la tapa y la bloqueó con el contenedor, antes de que pudiera voltearse, unas garras atravesaron su cuerpo, y luego de eso, solo se escuchó un grito rápidamente silenciado.

* * *

En la Grieta del Invocador se estaba llevando a cabo (Como es costumbre) una típica batalla en los campos de la justicia, el equipo rojo presionaba con fuerza al equipo azul dentro de su base, derribando dos torres y un inhibidor mientras el equipo azul trataba de reagruparse para sacar al rojo de allí. En las filas del equipo rojo una figura de una joven de cabellera rubia con un traje de cuero azul ajustado y un peto cubriendo su torso se movía con destreza entras las filas súbditos, corriendo a los alrededores de la base enemiga, utilizando su magia de luz para apoyar a su equipo con su daño explosivo.

\- _Invocador, a su derecha, el Jax- _Dijo mentalmente la chica a la persona en control de su cuerpo, su invocador, Alex.

\- _Lo sé, quiere llevarse algo antes de perder- _Pensó Alex con acertada deducción, puesto que el campeón de túnica purpura y farol como arma saltaba con elegancia y agilidad a la par de su mortífera habilidad para emplear dicho farol como arma se acercaba rápidamente a la joven.

-_ Lux ¿Está listo?- _Mencionó Alex refiriéndose a cierta habilidad especial.

-_ 12 segundos- _Respondió Lux a la duda de su invocador.

-_No es suficiente ¡Leio!- _gritó mentalmente comunicándose con un hombre alto y robusto, de pecho desnudo y marcado con un prominente bigote y armado con una "puerta" que usaba de escudo.

\- _¡Tranquilo viejales!- _Bromeo despreocupado desde la distancia iniciando una carrera hacia el duelo inminente entre Jax y Lux.

\- _Muy gracioso bigotón- _Dijo Alex con tono de fastidio, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con la aparición repentina del Jax a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Te tengo!- dijo Jax girando su farol al aire.

Reaccionando rápidamente Alex saltó hacia atrás en una pirueta que lo sacó del rango de aturdimiento de Jax, y habiendo salido de dicho rango, comenzó su trayectoria hacía Leio , quién iba a toda velocidad hacia su encuentro, pero Jax saltó alto sobre sus pies y planeaba caer frente a él y cortarle el camino, afortunadamente Alex anticipó aquello y antes de que cayera activo su destello, apareciendo instantáneamente varios metros por detrás del aterrizaje de Jax y justo en el rango para que Leio use el "Detrás de Mí" de Braum para saltar directamente a su posición, activando a su vez su "Inquebrantable" para formar una pared gigante de hielo para defenderlo a él y a su compañero. El Jax, frustrado, activo su destello para lanzarse hacia Alex, pero Leio paró sus golpes con su gran pared de hielo y apartándolo bruscamente hacia atrás.

_\- Ya está listo invocador-_Dijo mentalmente Lux.

\- _Vale, por favor no te emociones esta vez- _Respondió conociendo muy bien a su campeona.

-_ No prometo nada- _Dijo en tono juguetón.

Inmediatamente Alex lanzó un hechizo luminoso para aprisionar al Jax e infringiéndole cierta cantidad de daño, daño intensificaría su siguiente y devastador ataque, el cual activo lanzando su vara al aire y empezando a levitar, abrió los brazos lo más que pudo a la par que una luz roja se proyectó desde su pecho apuntando a la dirección del guerrero purpura y desató una descarga devastadora de luz que destrozó todo a su paso mientra gritó:

\- ¡DEMAACIAAAAAA!-

\- ¡LEGENDARIO!-

\- _Te dije que no te emocionaras- _Dijo Alex al ver que el cuerpo de Jax se desvaneció con la chispa final.

\- _Y yo dije que no prometo nada- _Dijo con una risilla.

\- ¿Te parece si terminamos esto a la manera bigotuda?- Dijo Leio con una sonrisa carismática y el acento ruso característico de Braum

\- Está bien- Dijo Alex proyectando la voz de Lux y una media sonrisa.

Y así, los dos junto a su equipo derribaron sin problemas el nexo azul.

\- ¡VICTORIA!-

* * *

Aparecieron en la sala de enlace de la academia donde se daría el resumen de la partida, allí Alex apreció sus resultados casi perfectos a la vez que algunos de su equipo y el otro lo felicitaron y pidieron su contacto, pero a Alex le interesaba el certificado que un empleado de la academia le entregaba, este tenía escrito marcado un "Felicitaciones" y un numero 30 romano.

\- Con esto ya no tengo más niveles que cubrir, ¿No es así?- Dijo Alex al apreciar el certificado.

\- Así es, ahora ya tienes casi todos los beneficios que la liga ofrece a sus participantes- Dijo Lux ya desenlazada de su invocador.

\- ¿Segura que con esto podré acceder a los archivos profundos?- Preguntó Alex.

\- No a todos invocador, se cuenta que la academia tiene sellados algunos de magia prohibida, pero seguramente podrá encontrar lo que busca con su nivel actual- Dijo con un guiño en el ojo- Cada cuadrante tiene su propia biblioteca, pero la del Cuadrante A es la más recomendada ya que los Jonianos tenían conocimientos más profundos de la magia, su isla es una gran convergencia de energía mágica-.

\- Solo esperemos que sea así- Dijo Alex caminando hacia la salida de la Academia.

El dúo caminó hacia la entrada noroeste, aquella que daba hacia el cuadrante A, donde la salida daba a una redoma cuya parte central estaba conformada por flores de todo tipo de colores y tamaños puestos organizadamente, teniendo en el centro de aquel colorido jardín un árbol de cerezos podado milimétricamente para formar un perfecto circulo en la isla central, teniendo a los bordes el camino de ladrillos que conformaban las calles de la ciudad. Saliendo de la Academia, Álex y Lux se encaminaron hacia la avenida principal, la cual daría eventualmente al parque central y después a la Gran Biblioteca Jonia-Freljoriana.

\- ¿Contactaste a Hikari esta mañana?- Pregunto Álex a su campeona mientras caminaban por la concurrida y espaciosa avenida de la ciudad oriental.

\- Si Invocador, nos dijo que nos esperaría en la entrada del parque central, fue muy conveniente que se le haya ocurrido llamarle- Respondió Lux caminando a la par de su invocador.

\- Ella es Joniana ¿No es así? Debe saber algo de la magia de su país de origen- Dijo Álex.

\- Bueno, ella fue estudiante en la academia, ella debería saber acerca de los énfasis de las naciones en su estudio de la magia- Agregó Lux al comentario.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar del nombre, la Academia de Guerra parece de todo menos una escuela, incluso en el edificio principal pareciese que el centro de las actividades fueran los campos de la justicia en vez de la educación- Deducía Alex meditativo.

\- Bueno, recuerde que la academia es más una institución que maneja los balances de poder de las naciones para evitar un conflicto como el de hace 50 años, y para ello necesita que todo individuo con potencial mágico tenga que venir acá para estudiar magia, es una maniobra política de los directivos, centralizar todo el estudio de la magia en una institución neutral y evitar así que una nación se sobreponga sobre las demás- Aclaró Lux con su dedo índice tocando su mejilla y en su típico tono informativo.

\- _Mmm… Parece más una excusa de centralizar el poder, pero bueno, la política de este mundo tampoco debería importarme- _Pensó Alex para sí mientras seguía su camino.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata por las calles orientales del sector Joniano, la pareja llegó al final de la avenida, la cual estaba formada por una intersección en forma de T que esataba perpendicular a otra avenida del cuadrante, quedando frente a ellos la entrada de un gran parque que se extendía varios kilómetros a la distancia, estando este plagado de áreas verdes, camineras, plazas y fuentes, así como transeúntes y puestos de comida y diversiones, dándole un ambiente vivo y a la vez relajante al área. Los jóvenes sin perder el tiempo caminaron en línea recta a través de una gran caminera por donde una considerable cantidad de gente pasaba tanto en la misma dirección como en la contraria de estos. Ya después de un considerable recorrido, pudieron distinguir por encima de la multitud las cabeza de un can negro, imposible de no destacar por entre las caras circundantes, y casi sin pensarlo se dirigieron hacia esa silueta de can antropomorfo que pertenecía a Nasus, el campeón de Hikari.

Al lado del can gigante, allí estaba una joven de una gran cabellera lisa y vestida con un vestido oriental con ilustraciones de flores de dicha región, los jóvenes cayeron en cuenta de inmediato que era Hikari, la cual llevaba una sombrilla para taparse del sol y estaba hablando mediante su cristal catalizador, la herramienta que todo invocador utiliza para comunicarse y organizarse, o Celular de Piedra como le llamaba Álex.

Hikari tenía una expresión seria mientras hablaba por su cristal, al parecer era importante, y suponiendo aquello, la pareja decidió acerárseles sin llamar su atención para no interrumpir, y así mientras se acercaban podían poco a poco oír lo que decía Hikari en dicha llamada.

\- Así serán las cosas ¿No?- Dijo- Entendido, lo haré… Y… ¿Ellos están bien?- Mencionó con un aire preocupado- Okay okay, adiós- culminó colgando el teléfono, o cristal, Álex aún no se decidía.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Dijo cordialmente Álex.

\- No, para nada- respondió de igual forma Hikari- Al parecer mi hermano tuvo unos problemas en el sector B, andaba con Leio en una tienda cuando de repente Leio se subio de cabeza en un estante y formó desastre al caer, y por lo que veo uno grande- Dijo Hikari resignada.

\- Sigo sin verle el sentido a su afición de colgarse de cabeza- Dijo Álex de la misma manera que Hikari.

\- Dice que la sangre en el cerebro le hace pensar con claridad- comenta Hikari en relación a su extraño amigo.

\- O le atrofia el sentido común- Responde Álex rodando los ojos.

\- Hahaha- Rio levemente Hikari- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido superestrella? Al parecer llegaste al fin al nivel 30- Menciona con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ehmm… Bueno… Bien supongo- Dijo rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha y sonrojándose por la belleza cautivadora de Hikari- Lux te dijo para que te llamamos ¿No es así?-.

\- Quieres buscar información de viajes interdimensionales ¿No?- Dijo intentando adivinar para luego ser respondida con un asentimiento por parte de Alex- Vale, para empezar esa información es un poco difícil de conseguir, ya que es obvio que los viajes entre dimensiones son cosas que no se toman a la ligera, tanto en su uso como en su funcionamiento, no estoy segura si información de ese tipo estará al alcance común, pero por lo que se del tema, es magia de la antigua Shurima-.

-¿Shurima?- Pregunto Álex.

\- Shurima es una antigua civilización que existía en el actual desierto de Shurima, se cree que poseía el pináculo del desarrollo tecnológico y mágico de toda civilización en Valoran- Dijo Lux en su tono informativo mientras hablaba con Nasus- Pero por razones que se perdieron, esta civilización decayó y desapareció en el desierto, dejando ruinas y misteriosos artefactos de lo que alguna vez fue la mayor potencia del continente-.

\- ¡Oh! Que mala educación de mi parte- Dijo Hikari con sorpresa un tanto fingida- No te saludado como es debido Lux ¿Cómo andas? ¿Cómo vas con tu invocador?- Pregunta sin importarle que el tercero se encontraba a su lado.

\- Todavía intento que deje de mostrar apatía ante todo y todos, pero estamos bien, gracias- Responde Lux cordialmente, riendo por lo bajo al ver la mueca de enfado que se dibujó en su invocador.

Hikari respondió al comentario de la rubia con una risilla divertida- Es bueno escuchar eso, pero volviendo al tema, creo que soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de Shurima, Nasus ¿Podrías hacernos el honor?-.

\- A su orden mi señora, efectivamente,, Shurima poseía un conocimiento de la magia que sobrepasaba todos los limites conocidos actualmente, pero si sabían de la magia dimensional es algo que no puedo recordar, pero si recuerdo que había interés en los gobernantes sobre " Dominar todos los mundos", pero más allá de eso no se nada, después de un tiempo el imperio cayó decadencia e inevitablemente cayó en la guerra y la discordia- Dijo Nasus haciendo uso de sus vastos conocimientos de su antiguo país.

\- Pero si ellos hubieran desarrollado el viaje interdimensional o alguien más lo hubiera después hecho en base a sus conocimientos es algo que no sabemos es algo que no sabemos- Dijo Álex volteando a la gran edificación que se veía a las cercanías, la que correspondía a la gran biblioteca Joniana.

\- ¡Pues vamos!- Exclamó Lux encaminándose a paso veloz a la entrada de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Espera!- Exclamo Alex disgustado intentando alcanzar a su campeona.

\- Son muy unidos ¿No lo cree mi señora?- Dijo Nasus refiriéndose a la pareja que tenían delante.

\- Si, igualmente lo eran Tracian y ella- Dijo con un suspiro de preocupación.

-¿Debería decirle del riesgo de la Srta. Lux?- Dijo Nasus mirando fijamente a su invocadora.

\- Si, pero en condiciones más seguras, pronto alcanzará su máximo potencial, así que los directivos estarán en su búsqueda- Dijo la joven un tanto melancólica.

* * *

Cuando Álex finalmente puso un pie dentro de la biblioteca se quedó anonadado, era una edificación de lo más impresionante, desde la entrada se veían un total de 5 pisos de puras estanterías que llegaban desde el techo al suelo, todas repletas de libros, y al mismo tiempo, se podía ver el cómo los pasillos de estantes y libros se sumergían hast pisos por debajo de la tierra, de igual manera la biblioteca estaba iluminada por cristales rúnicos que flotaban en faroles que les brindaban un brillo azulado. Ciertamente parecía sacado de una fantasía, la gran biblioteca, al mismo tiempo, se extendía en una distancia de 200 metros de punta a punta, no le decían _gran_ por nada.

\- Vaya…- Soltó finalmente Álex al ver semejante escenario, estaba sorprendido y a la vez perdido ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría la información que buscaba, ciertamente debería estar ahí por la cantidad de conocimiento, pero ¿Dónde?

\- Sígueme Álex- Dijo Hikari luego de entrar por la biblioteca, dirigiéndose está a un escritorio donde un hombre de avanzada edad leía un libro bastante extenso acerca de botánica del sur.

\- Disculpe ¿Anciano Wirgurf?- Dijo Hikari para llamar su atención.

\- Oh, Srta. Hikari- Dijo el anciano con una voz no muy gruesa pero que delataba su paso de edades- Hace tiempo que no la veía por estos lares ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-.

\- Verá anciano Wilgurf, este joven que ve acá es mi amigo Álex, y vino para buscar información- Dijo Hikari.

\- ¡Por los astros!- Exclamo con sorpresa- ¡Pero si eres el chico del que todo el mundo ha hablado recientemente! El que venció a un profesional en un duelo, que honor… Conocerme- Dijo mientras un brillo apareció en su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo Álex aturdido por el comentario del Viejo.

\- Claro, tu, un joven prodigioso que busca conocimientos para enriquecerse, y que mejor lugar para conseguirlos que conmigo en mi biblioteca, y que suerte la tuya que alguien tan sabio y estudiado como yo, el guardián de la biblioteca, pueda ayudarte en tu búsqueda, deberías sentirte afortunado…-

\- Ehh… ¿Hikari?- Susurró Álex a su compañera- ¿Hace eso siempre?- Preguntó mientras una gota caía por un lado de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los alardes del anciano.

\- Bueno, digamos que tiene una gran confianza en sus méritos- Responde de la misma manera y una sonrisa nerviosa-.

\- Jejeje… Y bueno muchacho, ¿Qué clase de saberes estás solicitando- Pregunta mirando directamente a Álex.

\- Magia de tele transportación- Dice Álex mirándolo con seguridad.

-¿Te refieres al hechizo invocador no es así?- Responde mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Algo así, pero me refiero a tele transportarse a otra dimensión- Replica el pelinegro con seguridad.

El semblante del anciano se ensombreció un poco, miró fijamente al joven y frunció el ceño.

\- Hijo, es algo muy serio lo que estás pidiendo- Dijo con cejo de desconfianza en mirada, a pesar de que las gafas que usaba para leer se iluminaron hasta taparle los ojos.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, pero lo crea o no, necesito saber cómo llegué aquí- Dice Álex dejando ver un poco su preocupación.

\- Creo que necesito una explicación más detallada- Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su silla y se peinaba su barba larga y frondosa con sus dedos.

Álex suspiró resignado, era lógico que le pidiera razones, a fin de cuentas, tanto en Runaterra como en La Tierra la idea de viajes inter dimensionales sería un tema muy serio de haber una forma de hacerlo posible. Miro al anciano Wilgurf con una expresión seria y procedió a contarle todo acerca de su situación, de quien era en su mundo, como era la vida en él, el cómo despertó hace un mes en el alcantarillado y de cuan desorientado se sentía, luego de su explicación el bibliotecario frunció el señor para verlo con mayor claridad, y cuando comprobó que Álex no mentía, se volvió a recostar sobre su silla.

\- Veo que no mientes muchacho, y vaya dilema en el que te encuentras, pero lamentablemente un caso parecido nunca ha pasado en Runaterra, o al menos nunca se han registrado, por lo que no puedo asegurarte de que haya registros de una manera de viajar entre dimensiones- Le dijo manteniendo su expresión seria.

\- ¿Pero?- Agregó Álex negándose a rendirse en su problema.

\- _Que chico tan perspicaz- _pensó el guardián con una sonrisa para sus adentros.

\- Pero si han habido registros de incidentes relacionados a esto, e inclusive campeones que se presume provienen de otra dimensión- Dijo completando su explicación.

\- ¿Entonces debería ir y preguntarle a uno como lo hizo?- Dijo Álex.

-No- Respondió el anciano- Los campeones que provienen de otra dimensión o son monstruos que van más allá de nuestro raciocinio o son criaturas con vastos poderes, pero ninguno que sea en su defecto humano, y aquellos que han entrado en contacto con fuerzas de este estilo, a menudo o no regresan o no vuelven a ser los mismos-.

\- Kassadin- Dijo Hikari citando dicho caso.

\- Exactamente- Le dio la razón el bibliotecario- Los conocimientos de Runaterra acerca de los viajes interdimensionales están ligadas usualmente a catástrofes y a sectas de cuya naturaleza se acerca a las artes más oscuras, usualmente a la llamada dimensión del vacío-.

-¿El Vacío?- Preguntó Álex.

\- Una dimensión paralela en la cual viven una serie infinita de monstruos de todas las formas y cuya presencia en este mundo podría desencadenar un desastre más allá de la nuestra comprensión, los pocos campeones que pertenecen a esa dimensión o que le han rendido culto, o si quiera han tenido contacto con ella poseen un ahora siniestra y de oscuridad absoluta, es por eso que al mismo tiempo que la Academia se ha esforzado en prohibir el contacto con tal espacio, han existido sectas que le han rendido culto con el objetivo de liberar lo que sea que viva allí- Dijo Lux a espaldas de Álex con su tono.

\- Como puedes ver joven, este tema es muy serio, y si no tienes cuidado podrías desencadenar una catástrofe, no creo que la Academia dejara a alguien aprender del vacío así como así, así que dudo mucho que puedas encontrar la información por ti mismo- Agregó el anciano.

-¿Sin embargo?- Dijo Álex anticipándose nuevamente al sabio.

\- Sin embargo tengo algo que puede ayudarte, puede que arriesgue a la civilización entera al ayudarte, por lo que confiaré en que no cometerás una equivocación, puesto que he visto que tu problema es verídico, tengo bueno para eso ¿Sabes?- Terminó señalándose el ojo izquierdo- Sígueme, iremos a lo profundo- Dijo para luego levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia las escaleras que dirigían abajo.

El viejo agarró del suelo unas varas y las guardo en su túnica, siendo seguido por el cuarteto, bajaron por las escaleras hasta el último piso del sótano de la biblioteca, a partir de ahí no había iluminación y las estanterías habían sido reemplazadas por paredes de piedra húmedas que formaban los pasillos de aquella mazmorra, estaba tan oscuro que ni se podía ver, por lo que el anciano sacó una de las varas de su túnica y las froto en un movimiento fluido contra el suelo, haciendo que de inmediato se prendiera una llama en la punta, iluminando el pasillo hasta unos cuantos metro delante.

\- Lo que ven ahora es el camino a la bóveda de la biblioteca, los archivos más valiosos de esta edificación están almacenados aquí, muchos son de artes prohibidas, por lo que están sellados en una habitación más adelante- Dijo mientras caminaba en línea recta por el pasillo.

\- ¿Pero ese tipo de archivos no debería estar bajo custodia en la sede principal de la academia?- Preguntó Lux.

\- Esos viejos burócratas no pueden con la maña de este viejo jovencita, si bien algunos podrían catalogarse de peligrosos, otros son muy valiosos para entender el cómo las cosas funcionan como lo hacen, sin mencionar archivos históricos que se creían perdidos durante las guerras rúnicas, y de haberlas dejado en sus manos, no podría existir el orden que hay ahora-replicó el sabio.

Varios segundos después, el grupo visualizo una puerta de hierro con incrustaciones de gemas con grabados en su centro, el anciano Wilgurf saco un colgante de su cuello, el cual terminaba en una gema azulada que empezó a brillar cuando fue puesta cerca de las gemas de la puerta, las cuales a su vez brillaron y emitieron un sonido metálico. Cuando todas las gemas brillaban en un haz de luz azulado y cegador, la puerta se abrió por sí misma, el sabio se colocó al lado de una pared y con un gesto invitó al grupo a pasar, y cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Por precaución- Dijo al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de los 2 invocadores- Les agradecería que no leyeran nada, no quiero que se revele algo que no debe ser revelado, inclusive si son de confianza, no quiero que el conocimiento se riegue de forma imprudente- Dijo para luego buscar entre las pocas estanterías de la habitación, siendo seguido por Hikari y Nasus, dejando a Lux y a Álex a sus anchas.

Mientras el anciano miraba por las estanterías por aquello que buscaba, Álex decidió inspeccionar la habitación, viendo que poseía además ciertos objetos que dedujo tenían gran valor histórico.

\- Invocador- Susurró Lux- El Anciano nos dijo que no viéramos nada- susurró para no llamar la atención.

\- Dijo que no leyéramos nada, no creo que pase algo malo solo por ver que hay aquí, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién sabe cuántas reglas habrá roto con solo traernos aquí- Dijo mientras observaba los objetos en vitrinas, de entre los cuales se incluían vasijas, armas y hasta instrumentos musicales.

\- ¡Ommpph!- Refunfuñó Lux por lo bajo para luego seguir a su invocador y asegurarse de que no haga algo estúpido, pero algo en una de las vitrinas le llamo la atención, un objeto que reconoció al instante pues estaba relacionado con ella casi como su cabello rubio- _¿El cetro de iluminación? ¿Qué hace aquí?- _Pensó mientras se acercaba a él, había algo especial en ese cetro que la animaba a tomarlo, algo casi espiritual que guiaba a él.

Pero de repente el suelo se derrumbó bajos sus pies.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Gritó mientras caía la oscuridad absoluta, aterrizando milésimas de segundo después sobre su trasero- Oouchh- se quejó mientras intentó levantarse, al parecer el alcantarillado pasaba justamente debajo de aquella habitación, cosa que la asustó mucho conociendo lo peligroso que era aquel lugar.

\- ¡¿Lux?!- La llamó Álex desde arriba- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó parándose al borde del hoyo por el que la rubia cayó.

\- Si invocador, por favor busque ayuda- Suplicó esta con las manos entrelazadas y puestas sobre su pecho.

\- Tranquila, voy por ayuda- Dijo Álex dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar al resto, pero cuando dio otro paso una grieta salió de aquel hoyo, haciendo que este se expandiera y haga que Álex cayera de la misma forma que su campeona hace un minuto.

-Oouchh- Se quejó Álex sentado sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Esta bien Invocador?- Preguntó Lux preocupada ayudando al joven a levantarse.

\- Si- Dijo aceptando la ayuda de su campeona para levantarse- Al menos no caímos muy profundo- Dijo apreciando la altura desde la que cayeron.

\- ¿Cree que nos escuchen desde aquí?- Pregunta Lux.

\- Usaré el cristal catalizador para llamar a Hikari- Dijo sacando dicha piedra para contactar a su compañera.

-A-ayuudaa- Escucho por lo bajo Álex antes de llamar.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- Exclamó Lux asustada y aferrándose del brazo de su invocador.

\- Viene de allá- Respondió Álex un poco crispado señalando una dirección del pasillo de las cloacas.

Con un poco de terror Álex uso su cristal para hacerlo brillar y así usarlo como linterna, y funcionó, por lo que la pareja pudo ver lo que había alrededor por unos cuantos metros, y así se encaminaron con suma precaución y casi a rastras por aquel pasillo, guiándose por las leves y cada vez más calladas llamadas de auxilio, dieron la vuelta en una esquina y lo que encontraron los dejó impactados. Era un Yordle recostado contra la pared, pero lo que más los impactó fue el cómo el Yordle poseía heridas por todas partes de su cuerpo, y a pesar de estar vestido con un traje purpura a cuerpo completo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza dejando una abertura para sus ojos, estas se dejaban ver como grandes manchas de sangre que supuraban pus al no haber sido tratadas, dejando a su alrededor un charco rosáceo y maloliente. Álex y Lux estaban impactados por lo que veían, pero más Álex que se preguntaba que hacía un Yordle allí y por qué estaba en ese estado.

\- Es un campeón invocador- Dijo Lux para aclarar a su invocador.

\- ¿Un campeón?- Repitió Álex anonadado.

\- Si, es un Kennen, un campeón mago y asesino- respondió Lux manteniendo su mirada inexplicablemente inexpresiva.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kennen?- Preguntó Álex girándose para verlo.

\- No… hay tiempo- Dijo débilmente el campeón- lleven… le esto a… Lady Meiling- Dijo sacando un pergamino de una alforja a su lado para luego extendérselo a Álex- Es algo… muy importante… Por f-favor… No me qued-da tiempo… llévenselo- Dijo cuándo sus ojos empezaban lentamente a perder brillo y de su cuerpo un extraño humo comenzaba a emanarse.

\- ¿Pero quién es Lady Meiling?- Pregunta Álex perdido.

\- B-búscala en… en… el templo de… la Tranquilidad- Dijo empezando a delirar- No le d-digas a-a n-nadie… ¿Amo?... Amoooo… Lo extrañiemphhh…-.

Álex vi impactado el como como el Yordle empezaba a emanar un humo que lo quemaba lentamente y hacia que se desvaneciera, dejando un tumulto de polvo sobre un charco de sangre infectada de pus. A su lado estaba el pergamino, el cual Álex recogió del suelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Cómo habrá pasado esto?- Balbucea Álex casi en estado de shock- ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?-

\- Nadie le hizo nada- Dijo Lux detrás de Álex para romper su silencio, su semblante era inexpresivo y cínico, como si lo que acababa de ver fuera una de miles que haya visto antes- Simplemente no se enlazo con nadie-.

\- ¿Que no se enlazó con nadie?- Pregunta Álex relacionandolo con la condición de los campeones.

\- A que si un campeón no se enlaza con nadie o no se mantiene cerca de su invocador, eventualmente morirá de esta forma- Responde Lux pasando a un tono melancólico.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?!- Dice Nasus desde arriba.

\- ¡Eh! Ehmm… ¡Sí!- Dijo final mente Álex saliendo de su trance- estamos bien, porfa ayúdanos a subir-.

\- Ay estos jóvenes- Dijo el anciano Wilgurf con suspiro- Cuando les dije que no leyeran quise decir que no curiosearan-.

\- _Claro, como no anciano- _Pensó Álex con una vena formándose en su frente.

\- Los ayudaremos a subir- dice Hikari para después con un gesto mandarle a Nasus que les lance una cuerda para subir.

Una vez ambos subieron, el grupo salió de aquella habitación, el sabio cerró nuevamente y luego empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras, repitiendo el trayecto que habían realizado horas atrás. Cuando ya estaban de vuelta a la entrada, notaron que afuera ya había anochecido, el viejo se dispuso entonces a recoger sus cosas, mando al grupo afuera y cerró la biblioteca con llave, dando a entender que la jornada ya culminó.

\- Joven, tengo algo que puede ayudarte, pero te lo advierto, lo que aquí está escrito puede generar caos si no se emplea de la forma correcta, te aconsejo que nunca lo leas en voz alta y que jamás intentes curiosear su contenido más allá de lo que estés buscando- Advirtió el sabio frunciendo el ceño- Espero no equivocarme, que por lo que acaba de pasar, pareces ser un imán de problemas- Dijo para luego sacar de su túnica un diario muy viejo, con muchas páginas en amarillo y de cubierta negra y un tanto desgastada.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta Álex revisándolo con sus manos.

\- El diario de Malzahar- Responde el bibliotecario- Sus mayores descubrimientos durante su contacto con el vacío están contenidos aquí, tal vez te sea de utilidad, o tal vez destruyas el mundo, confío en que no harás lo segundo-.

\- Vale, creo que con esto sería todo, gracias- Dice Álex agradeciendo al anciano.

-Un placer darte mi imprescindible ayuda chico- Dice le anciano finalmente sonriendo.

\- ¡Adiós anciano Wilgurf, nos vemos!- Se despide Hikari con una reverencia.

Y así el grupo se encaminó nuevamente por el parque, estaba vacío por ser ya muy tarde en la noche, por lo que andaban con precaución en caso de que alguien extraño los cazase.

* * *

\- Gracias Hikari, realmente me ayudaste allá- Dijo Álex con una sonrisa.

\- No es nada, tranquilo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- Dice igualmente con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Todavía estás esperando mi respuesta no?- Pregunta Álex relacionando con una propuesta que ella le hizo hace unas semanas.

\- Claro que sí, se acercan los campeonatos, y sabes que alguien con tus capacidades nos sería muy útil- Dice sin cortar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que hiciste esto solo para intentar ganarte mi aceptación?- Dice Álex viéndola de reojo.

\- ¡No no, para nada!- Exclama Hikari frenéticamente mientras juntaba sus palmas- ¡E-esto lo hago s-sin ningún ánimo de beneficio!-.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Álex sin cambiar su mirada.

\- Bueno…- Dice Hikari mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente- Porque eres mi amigo ¿No?- Dice mientras lo mira con una sonrisa tímida.

\- E-está bien- Dice Álex con un leve sonrojo- Y sobre tu propuesta, lo pensaré, déjame llamarte mañana para darte una respuesta-.

Mientras ambos invocadores hablaban, detrás de ellos los campeones iban oyentes de su conversación, y mientras sucedía, Lux no puedo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón, el pecho le dolía y su rostro reflejaba tristeza sin explicación alguna.

\- _¿Por qué me siento así?- _Pensó mientras sus ánimos empezaban a decaer- _Debería sentirme feliz de que mi invocador esté formando lazos con la gente pero… ¿Por qué siento me siento triste?-._

\- Señorita Hikari, por aquí empieza el camino a su hogar- Interrumpió Nasus señalando una esquina a varios metros por detrás de los jóvenes.

\- Es cierto- Dijo Hikari formando una sonrisa con pena- Aquí nos separamos Álex, espero que el libro te sea de utilidad, y trata de no destruir el mundo- Bromeó formando un rostro autoritario fingido, siendo respondido con una sonrisa divertida por parte de Álex- Jeje, bueno, estaré esperando tu respuesta, hasta mañana- Se despidió elevando levemente su mano izquierda y encaminándose por dicho camino, dejando solos a Lux y a Álex.

\- Lux, dime una cosa- Dice Álex seriamente mientras retomaban su trayecto hacia el sector D- ¿Cómo es eso de que eso es lo que le pasa a los campeones que no se enlazan?- Dice Álex rememorando lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas.

\- Cuando un campeón no encuentra un invocador con quien enlazarse en un periodo de 72 horas, por su cuerpo dejará de fluir el maná que mantiene su alma en su cuerpo, por lo tanto este último empezará a descomponerse lentamente conforme su alma se separa de el- Responde la rubia con un semblante frio y triste.

\- ¿Cómo la gente puede permitir tal barbarie?- Dice Álex con un cejo de ira en su aura, ya sabía que los campeones de sus invocadores para poder vivir, pero que tengas que sufrir así por no tener alguno era algo ciertamente inhumano- _Como quiero volver a mi mundo-._

\- ¿Que cree que diga el pergamino que le dio el Kennen?- Preguntó Lux deseando cambiar el tema.

\- No lo sé, pero esperamos a estar en casa para averiguarlo, dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie, esto hace que pueda ser peligroso- Respondió Álex.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente, la pareja se dispuso a entrar con cautela para no llamar la atención de algún vecino, encendieron la luz de la sala, Álex se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero a su derecha.

\- Tomaré un baño- Dijo Lux encaminándose al cuarto baño dejando a Álex solo.

Álex sacó el libro y el rollo y los colocó sobre la mesa del comedor, no se oía nada excepto el sonido de la ducha mientras Lux se bañaba, encendió una lámpara cercana y la puso sobre la mesa para poder ver mejor los objetos.

\- _Veamos que contienen- _Pensó para sí mismo mientras tomaba aquel que le llamaba más la atención, el pergamino que el Kennen le dio antes de morir.

Recordaba que el Kennen dijo que se lo diera a una tal Lady Meiling, nunca había escuchado de ella, pero debería ir al templo de la tranquilidad para otorgárselo, ciertamente debe ser algo importante si este le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, tal vez lo llevé otro día. Viendo el pergamino, vio que el rollo tenía unos símbolos que parecía haber visto antes en su reverso, no sabía dónde, pero le resultaban familiares, viendo alrededor y sin notar algo más destacable, se dispuso abrirlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Pensó totalmente asombrado.

Continuará…

** ¡Y aquí lo dejo! Vaya, he formulado ciertas interrogantes que serán vitales para la trama, ¡Me muero por sabes que pasará! Esperen, ya lo se. xD**

**Pro siendo más serios, en serio lamento haber dejado así la historia, no saben cuantas veces he querido continuarla, pero o no estaba inspirado o quería hacer otras cosas, no lo se, meramente no me sentía animado, pero bueno, gracias a todos aquellos que me leyeron y leeran, trataré de escribir más seguido como hacía antes, esperosus review con asiedad ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
